


Beautiful Minds

by BBClock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Français | French, Girls with Guns, Guns, Kidnapping, Musicians, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiloh Hunter was a New York Detective. She was a good friend to her partner. Her mind was just as amazing as Sherlock's.  Until one day her brain failed her. Her partner was killed in the line of duty, and she ran. Ran all the way to London. She hoped that it was all behind her. It was but someone wants to drag her back there again. She meets the Great Holmes & Watson, and maybe she could have hope of being free again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Show Begin

When I left the force in New York I never knew I would end up in London. My mind never really allowed me to be much of a team player, since I am incredibly intelligent. I have a high intellect but I was more human than robot. 

My partner was the only one who understood my difficulties with being able to understand so much, surrounded by those who could only be described as jealous. Henry Waters was a great man, until I failed to be observant enough to save him. 

We were working a homicide case and it lead us to the docks. There we were going to pick up our prime suspect. He didn’t want to go down without a fight. I didn’t see the obvious gun outline. Before I knew it, Henry was on the ground surrounded in his own blood. 

I lost the suspect and my partner. He was later caught and given the death penalty for killing an officer. For me though it was too late. Henry was the only one who stood beside me and helped others understand my brain. My captain tried, but I gave up. 

I moved to London and joined New Scotland Yard. I was able to keep my gun license and I was back in the uniform. I kept my head down, and did as I was told. I still got the thrill from putting away the bad guys, and everyone left me alone. 

That is until one day when one of the cases from my past caught up to me. I came home to find my apartment ransacked. I was about to call it in since I had just gotten off shift when I saw him. My upstairs neighbor must have heard someone making a bunch of noise and came down to check on me. 

His body was leaning against my kitchen window. On the above pane “I will be back,” was written in blood. “What are you the terminator?” I grabbed out my phone and called my Sargent. I stepped outside the door and took off my jacket to use as a cushion while I waited. I was doing fine, playing games on my phone, until I heard voices coming up the stairs. 

“Ms. Hunter?” A silver haired man addressed me. 

“Yes, I am.” I stood up and held my hand out to him. “And you are?”

“I am DI Lestrade. I am a homicide worker.” 

“I recognized the name. I am just a beat cop, but your rep proceeds you.” He smiled at me. 

“American. You must have been part of the police back home?”

“Obviously with my use of terms that are normally associated with phrases from there.”

“Wow you sound like him. Anyways, mind showing me in? I have a team on the way.” I noted his first sentence then moved to enter my place. Everything was trashed. I looked into my room and saw that even my closet was completely strewn about my room. I groaned and rolled my eyes. 

Lestrade saw the window and the body. His face grew in to a contorted mass. “Did you know him?”

“Upstairs neighbor.” He nodded and took another look over the body. Shortly after several people started to walk in. They were in those blue paper suits that were incredibly ugly. I recognized Anderson. The jack ass never listened to anyone he deemed below him. 

“Anderson, over here.” Lestrade waved him over. I received the stank eye as he walked over. He began poking and prodding while Lestrade walked over to me. “Can you give a statement?” I nodded at him and he continued. 

“So what happened?”

“I had just gotten off shift and I caught a cab home. When I got here, my door was open and my things were strewn about. I saw Mr. Jeffers and then called it in. I proceeded to go outside and sit on my front stoop as you found me. I may have made a terminator joke somewhere in there.”

He laughed. “Well, do you know anyone who would want to do something like this to you? Any enemies?” 

“I used to be a detective on the NYPD. My days consisted of running down gang members and tracking killers. Several people would like to track me down.”

“Now you are a constable here? You could have been higher ranking by now.”

“I real was hoping to keep my past where it was. It is a bit hard now. I would like to change out of uniform now please so if you could go through my room for evidence quickly that would be amazing.” He nodded again and yelled out for my bed room to be checked over first. 

Soon after I was dressed in jeans, a tank top and boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail and the chestnut curls bounced as I pulled on my jacket. “Since I can’t be of any more service I will be on my way out the door. I am not going to stick around for this.” My cell went in my pocket and I grabbed my wallet. I refused to carry a purse. I attached my side arm to my belt and walked out the door. 

I went to the bar down the street and sat in a low lit booth in the corner. I liked going there because I could use my mind, and be myself. I could watch the man in the corner who was obviously cheating on his wife with the blonde who was sitting next to him. 

The bartender was hitting on girls to get a bigger tip when he was going home to his partner at the end of the night. A few girls came in and ended up becoming the needy girls who would fuck anything they could get their hands on, including the bar stools. 

I spent about an hour people watching. I sat in the dark and let the thoughts fly around me. Eventually my thoughts ended up on Henry. His wife was heartbroken, and his daughter was growing up without him. I used to tutor Emma, whenever I was invited over to hang out. I was a single woman in the big city, and they opened their home to me. 

I couldn’t look Stacy and Emma in the eye when I told them what happened. I had failed them. I soon was swimming in my thoughts and oblivious to the outside world. 

Right up until a tall, willowy, dark haired man sat down across from me. A shorter blonde stood on the outside of the table. “You must be blind considering this table is taken.”

“Aggressive, normal considering your home was just broken into.”

“Can I help you? Or are you just here to bug me?”

“I am Sherlock Holmes, this is John Watson and we work with Lestrade. You would be Ms. Hunter. You gave a statement to him earlier?”

“I am aware of that, thank you. But what could be so interesting about my case that it needs the Great Holmes and Watson?”

“You are from New York. The killer said he would be back.”

“You think it is a man?”

“You think differently?”

“Well statistically speaking it would be a man. But the way I saw my place, I am thinking a woman.”

“Obviously you are wrong.” I put both hands on the table and looked him dead in the eye. 

“My home smelled like flowers. I wear fruity scents. The motions in the writing were smaller than a man’s average finger size. That plus the fact that there was chipped black polish on my nightstand drawers. I haven’t worn black since I got here because it is against work policies. So you tell me, man or woman?” 

He looked me over. “She sounds just like you. Sherlock be nice.”

“She does make some very good points with it. How did you notice all of that?”

“The same way I know you play a violin or viola, enjoy minimal eating and sleeping, plus the fact that you rely on John to remind you to not ignore your natural needs. You are about thirty four years old, and really hate Anderson just as much as me. 

“Before you start I am Shiloh Hunter. I am twenty nine years old. I play the guitar and came here from New York. I was a detective out of precinct 29. My partner died in the line of duty and he was the only thing that made it possible to work with others. My mind can be a hard thing to wrap your head around. 

“Like you I guess, I see things. The little clues and ticks that make up a person. Unlike you though I actually don’t want to hurt people. I am trying to keep my head down because the last time I tried to put my brain to use, I managed to get a good man killed. His wife and daughter miss him very much.”

John had a sorrow filled look on his face like he was remembering something. Sherlock just glared at me. “Now, you have talked to me, gotten your read. Leave me be. If you need me to berate you again, then I am sure you can find me again somehow.” I stood to leave but ran smack into Lestrade. 

“I am sure that will be very easy considering your home is an active crime scene. John would you mind sharing your home with Ms. Hunter?”

“Why are you just asking John? It is my home to.”

“Because I know what you will say.” He turned back to John and raised a brow. 

“Sure, he never sleeps anyways. She can use his bed. It will be easier to keep her safe.”

“Still have your gun?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Greg.” He smiled while he talked. 

“You both realize I am authorized to carry mine?” I moved my jacket and my gun showed. 

“We are aware, but your choice in the matter has been revoked.”

“What are you going to pull rank on me?”

“If I have to, but bottom line is you are going to be spending the night at 221B.” I groaned then glared at all men present. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at 221B Shiloh has to come to grips with her past and what has happened.

I was granted some of my clothes and my things that I would need for a few nights away from home. The last thing I grabbed before it was all taped off was my guitar cases. The acoustic one was a deep mahogany and the electric was a vibrant red with purple accents. 

My smallest amp fit nicely in my suitcase. When I loaded up the back of the cab John was trying to help. “Two cases?”

“Two guitars. I play electric and acoustic.”

“That is cool.” I stepped off the curb and into the back of the car. We zoomed off to 221B, and I ignored the rest of the people in the cab. Once we arrived I grabbed my three bags and waited for John to unlock the front door. 

Before I was even able to get very far inside an elderly woman came out a doorway. “Oh Sherlock, John, who is this?”

“This would be Shiloh Hunter. Shiloh this is Mrs. Hudson. She is our land lady.”

“Nice to meet you.” I nodded at her. 

“American? It is nice to have some variety sometimes. You are welcome to make yourself at home I will be up in just a moment with some tea.” I gave her a small smile and followed John up the stairs. Sherlock had disappeared into what appeared to be the kitchen. 

I looked around the main living area and took in the mess. I placed my things on the floor by the couch and sat down. Mrs. Hudson climbed the stairs with a large tray. The clatter of the mugs was almost comforting. 

I remembered spending time at the Waters house. They would make hot cocoa and we would sit and watch the rain or snow. Emma would make jokes that she had learned in school, and Stacy would help Henry with the fire in the large wooden fireplace. Henry would laugh at Emma as she told story after story. I truly missed Emma and Stacy. They had become a family to me, but I had failed them.

I was brought out of my musings by Mrs. Hudson setting a mug in front of me on the coffee table. “So tell me about yourself Shiloh.” She sat beside me on the couch, leaving space in between us. 

“I am 29 years old, and originally from SoHo in New York City. Mom is a private school teacher and my dad is a lawyer. I grew up with a nice home, and a little sister. She is now 27 and living in Boston as a Harvard graduate, following my dad’s footsteps as a lawyer. 

“I was a Detective in New York up until three years ago. I moved here after that and joined Scotland Yard. I am a constable there. I live about a mile away from here, sorry about 1.6 kilometers.” She smiled at my fumble. 

“I was in America for a time. I know how long a mile is.”

“Sorry, most here don’t.” She laughed a bit. 

“So what brings you here? Not many girls end up with those two.”

“My place was broken into, and trashed. My upstairs neighbor was killed during the incident. I am without a home for the time being.” 

“Oh you poor girl. Must have been horrible. These boys are so jaded by now they have no tendency to try and comfort anymore.”

“I have seen much worse. I was a homicide detective. I spent my days tracking killers and hunting gang bangers.” A grimace appeared on her face. I took a sip of the tea. “What type is this?”

“I went for chamomile. It always helps me when I have frayed nerves.”

“It was incredibly nice of you to do this for me thank you.”

“It was nothing.” We shared a small smile over the brims. John came down the stairs that must have lead somewhere, and looked at both of us. 

“Sherlock rarely sleeps while on a case, so you can use his room tonight. We are going to figure this out. Are there any people in your past that you remember having this type of anger towards you?”

“Not people, women. A few of them got real pissed when I arrested their man. Mostly gang members have wives or ‘old ladies’ that share some of the rage and grudges against the police. One woman stands out to me though.” I stood up and held the mug in one hand. I pulled out my phone and looked up an old article. “Her name is Tracy Little. Her boyfriend was known by the name Jumper. He was the go to for muggings and anything mechanical for the Pikes. 

“Jumper, or Kyle Little, killed a ten year old boy. He was trying to protect his mom. When my partner and I figured it out and arrested him, I wanted him to fry. Throughout the trial Tracy was irritable and aggressive. She challenged me outside the courthouse. She was yelling about how I arrested the wrong man. Her man could never harm a child. I found it funny that she never yelled how he could never harm a person. 

“She tried to hit me. I blocked and restrained her. I got her to call down enough to release her but I got close enough to smell her. Same tones as the perfume in my apartment. She was known for black nails, constantly perfect. She vehemently swore to me that one day she would find me and make me pain for the pain that she had to watch her man go through.” 

Sherlock was leaning against the archway to the kitchen. His gaze caught mine. He looked to be consumed with thoughts. I was just waiting for him to react. “Your mind recalls things quite like mine. Are you sure you are connecting the correct facts with the right person?”

“I am positive. Sherlock, I am highly intelligent and it has made it progressing hard to work with others. Most get mad or upset when I can see things that make them who they are. I am just not as much of an ass about it.” I advanced closer to him. His body language conveyed his discomfort with my proximity. 

John looked like he was fighting back a smile. Mrs. Hudson was openly smiling. “Fine, I will look through the evidence and get back to you.” He turned back to the kitchen and sat down by a microscope. 

“John thank you for doing this for me. You don’t even know me. I think I am going to play for a bit, relax my mind.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Mind if I watch?”

“Not at all. Mrs. Hudson?”

“If you don’t mind I am going to go back to my flat and work on getting ready for bed. You can return the cup in the morning.” I nodded and she stood with her mug. John sat down in her spot and I grabbed my acoustic case. 

I pulled out the guitar, and tuned just a little bit. I plucked out a small tune and started humming when the lyrics would have joined in. The tune had been Emma’s favorite to fall asleep to. Henry used to sing it with me. 

“You will be an amazing mother you know?” He told me.

“You and Stacy certainly give me plenty of chances to practice.”

“I know you are willing. Emma sure loves you.”

“I am glad, since I love her to.” 

Henry was always trying to tell me that my brain was a gift. He never saw it as anything but extraordinary. It was a major help. It also made me miss him all the more. 

John smiled at me when I looked up. I looked up at the ceiling and my fingers continued to move idly. John seemed to be watching me, trying to appraise my wellbeing. 

“You are a doctor.”

“Yes I am.”

“And army. Not recent though. You are trying to assess my health. If you want to know just ask.”

“Okay then, how are you?”

“I am healthy if that is what you want. My mental wellbeing is none of your concern. I am used to the sight of dead bodies and blood. I am just a little ticked off because someone entered my space.”

“That is normal.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t try and comfort me. It won’t work. I am more connected with my emotions than the robot at the table, but I can’t.”

“What happened to you?”

“That is personal.” I had been watching my fingers on the strings. He looked me over and stood. He walked over to Sherlock and spoke quietly to him. Sherlock stopped looking at the slide and stood. He waltzed over to the violin that was leaning against the wall. 

He began playing a melody that was by Beethoven. I recognized the notes and I began to play with him. His gaze shot to mine and we continued to play without skipping a beat. John watched us and smiled. 

Sherlock intently watched me as I strummed. A spell seemed to have been cast over us. I watched his body as the music flowed through his fingers. We seemed to be connected, until the piece drew to a close. We both snapped out of the stupor. 

I packed away my case and stood up. “If you don’t mind I am going to get some sleep. I have a shift in the morning.” John nodded and pointed to Sherlock’s room. I took my duffle and walked silently. 

Shortly after I was inside the room I could hear John talk to Sherlock. “What was that?”

“She knew the piece. That is all.”

“You two had a moment. You can’t just ignore that!”

“She left the second it was acceptable. I doubt she felt any more of a moment than I did. All we did was play together.”

“She stared directly into your eyes, watched your fingers move across the strings.”

“She observed.”

“Sherlock, I could see it. I know more about attraction than you.”

“Between her way of getting here and my views on attraction your true love plan makes us both screwed.” 

“You can’t ignore that!” Sherlock must have silenced him with a look because all voices went silent. I could hear John’s foot steps up the stairs to his room and Sherlock shuffling around in the living room. 

I took off my side arm and placed it in my bag. I opened the door and found Sherlock at the table again. “Don’t I get a say?”

“In what?”

“In the moment discussion?”

“I don’t see why?”

“Because it is my life in question as well. Sherlock, look at me.”

“You of all people should know that I don’t do that.”

“Tonight is the only night I would even consider asking.” He looked up at me and stood. 

“What do you mean?’’

“Ever heard the rumor that sex can be a major stress release?” He smirked at my obvious sarcasm. I stepped closer to him and raised a hand to caress his cheek. “I could use a release. And from someone who actually observes what makes my body sing.”

He looked deep in my eyes again. I stared back until his lips crashed against mine. Hungrily we backed into his room and our clothes were flung every which way. His lips traveled down my neck and he nipped at my pulse point. 

That night he made me feel more alive and in tune with myself than I have in years. He made my body sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and kudos are always welcome.


	3. Land of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Shiloh gets her world turned upside down.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm and found the other side of the bed cold. I quickly got some clothes on and I could feel my anger just under the surface of my skin. 

“Comment oses-tu!” (How dare you!) I yelled at Sherlock. He was standing next to John at the counter. I took a shot in the dark speaking French. I knew he had a higher end upbringing and that included language training. 

“Vous avez dit que ce était juste pour la libération.” (You said it was just for release.) John was showing very obvious confusion on his face. His tea was left forgotten on the table, alongside his toast. 

“Ne peut pas simplement dormir avec une fille et en rester là.” (Can’t just sleep with a girl and leave it at that.) 

“Tu dit!” (You said!) I growled at him after his outburst. 

“Guys, I have no idea what you are saying. English please?” Soon enough my standoff was interrupted when Lestrade entered the flat. He was followed by another man who was obviously Sherlock’s family. 

“What is going on?” Lestrade asked. 

“I don’t know much beyond the fact that they are speaking in French. Where they learned it, I have no idea.” The other man just looked at John like he was missing the obvious. 

“John, we grew up in a high class house hold. Language is one of the things that is first taught.” So brother than? 

“Makes sense, but I still have no idea what they are talking about.”

“Doesn’t matter John.” I spoke calmly and never took my glare off Sherlock. 

“Moving on. Sherlock, any progress?” Lestrade asked. 

“Ms. Hunter explained our most likely suspect last night. I would still like to take another look at the body.”

“Fine.” I looked at the time and groaned. 

“Shit, I have to get ready or I am going to be late.”

“Speaking of which, you won’t need to report today. I called your supervisor and explained to him what was going on. He understands and is giving you the rest of the week off.” 

“Why would you do that? I am perfectly fine. I wear a gun on my hip for fuck’s sake.” 

“Because normal people would be a little more shaken up about finding a dead body in their home.”

“What do you want me to find a blanket to cower under?” John laughed at that. I glared at him and he quickly stopped. 

“You are like the female version of Sherlock.” I groaned about that. 

“You do seem to have similar talents to my brother’s.” The other man studied me. 

I looked over him and Lestrade and took in how close they were standing to each other. “Similar enough to know that you two don’t hide your relationship well.” Both John and Sherlock’s gaze shot to me. “What? It is obvious with how close they are standing and their body language. Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.” 

They both shook their heads. They really couldn’t see it. “We have been holding off telling these two.” The brother looked mildly miffed. 

“You know what would really help right now? A name.” Lestrade and John both stared at me in confusion but the brother and Sherlock understood. 

“I am Mycroft Holmes. I hold a minor position in the British Government.” I rolled my eyes at the obvious lie. “Gregory, it seems like her talents are wasted in her current   
occupation. Now ideally she would be working with Sherlock but manage to keep legal use of her side arm.” I studied both of them as they conversed. 

“She is only a constable.” 

“She was a Detective with the New York Police. Surely that means more.”

“I told her last night that she could have a higher rank if she wanted it.”

“Well surely we could make her a higher rank and on your team. We could work it out somehow.”

“My superiors are concerned about my mental health enough with just Sherlock.”

“Just let me talk with them.” My life was being decided for me before my very eyes. Mycroft took out his phone and stepped outside to make a few calls. 

“I don’t get a say?”

“It seems not.” 

“I can’t be in any position of authority Lestrade.” 

“Why not? Your mind is just as incredible as Sherlock’s,” he spoke, ignoring Sherlock’s huff of anger, “if there is a way that you could help more people like you used to? Why not   
take it?”

“Because the last time I got my partner killed.” I looked down at my feet and tried to ignore the looks. “I should get dressed.” I turned back to Sherlock’s room and closed the door. 

I pulled on another tank top over my bra. I threw the one I was wearing at my bag. I grabbed a pair of jeans and some fun colored socks and pulled both on. I yanked a brush through my long hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. I looked myself over in the mirror and refreshed my makeup. I applied some chap stick and my favorite perfume and walked back out to the kitchen. I began searching for some coffee, but was disappointed when I only found tea. 

“Stinking Brits,” I mumbled to myself. 

“You can’t start your morning without coffee Hunt.” I could just imagine Henry standing beside me telling me this. I smiled a little to myself. My tiny moment was interrupted by Lestrade.

“I know how hard it can be to lose a fellow officer, much less one you worked with day in and day out. I am here if you need me. I would like to hear what happened. It seems that I am going to be working closely with you and it can’t hurt to know more about you.” 

I looked up from the counter and at him. His face held nothing but compassion. I sighed and looked back at the counter. 

“His name was Henry Waters. He had a wife and daughter. I would spend most of my extra time with him and his family. They took me in and made me feel more normal. My mind was always a sore subject among my coworkers. They were either upset with me for not using it if something went wrong or pissed when I figured out a secret that they had. 

“Henry was the only thing that kept me from losing my job. He communicated to the world for me. Until one day when we were tracking a man who took out three men. We found him down by the docks and we drew our firearms. Henry was talking to him trying to get him to calm down. I failed to notice the outline of his pistol. 

“He drew it and shot at Henry. I shot at him but missed by a whisper of air. Later I found out I hit his shoulder but he just kept running. I didn’t catch him. I rushed over to Henry and tried to stop the bleeding. He had been hit just above the vest. It was too late though. He died before the EMTs arrived. 

“I couldn’t look Stacy and Emma in the eye. I attended the funeral, even gave the eulogy. But I had failed him and his family. Now thanks to me Emma doesn’t have a dad. Stacy doesn’t blame me, but I failed.” 

Lestrade looked like he wanted to comfort me but wasn’t sure how. I continued to stare at the counter. I could feel Henry. I always did when I felt like this. It felt like he was trying to comfort me. 

“That is rough. I do have one thing to say though. You are not a robot, you’re human. We all make mistakes.”

“My mistake got someone killed.” I glared at him. His face was filled with empathy and sorrow. 

“When you took that oath, so did Henry. He was a hero. You won’t be able to see everything. I am sure he wouldn’t want you to torture yourself over this. He would want you to move on and do him proud.” 

His words hit home. I was about to respond when Mycroft walked back in. “Well, that was annoying. Anyways, Ms. Hunter you are now a DI. You will be able to keep your badge and side arm. The plus side being that you are now on Gregory’s team. What makes you special though is you will be available for Sherlock and John when they receive cases that are not given by the police. 

“Gregory will be able to call you in to assist him as well, but you will mostly be with Sherlock and John. So now Sherlock can have someone on the police force with him at all times and if necessary you can arrest the suspect and use the facilities at New Scotland Yard.”

“So I basically have the authority of the police but the freedom of Sherlock.” His nod made me smile. Lestrade turned back to me and smiled. 

“Welcome to the team.” I shook his hand and laughed. 

“You will have to go down to Scotland Yard today to meet the rest of the team and receive your new credentials.” 

“I will make sure to do that. I am sure Sherlock and John heard my sob story. What do you make of it? I will be working with you two.”

“You know I was in the army. It will be nice to have someone around that shares similar battle scars.” John smiled at me. I looked over at Sherlock.

“Et tu?” (And you?) Sherlock smiled at my use of the language. 

“It would be nice to have someone else with a way to protect themselves also that can see the world like me.” I smiled a bit at his words. 

“So, now that is settled. Off to NSY?” Lestrade asked. 

“Sure. Sherlock I will meet you at the morgue?” He nodded and pulled on a long billowy coat. It looked like a Belstaff. John was shortly behind him. 

“We will be at St. Bart’s.” I nodded and thanked him for the info. I went back to my things and pulled on a pair of combat boots and shoved my skinny jeans inside them. I grabbed my leather jacket that had served me well through the years and bagged up my Constable uniform. 

I watched as Lestrade said good bye to Mycroft and we got in a cab. I saw the city flash by and stayed silent. It was just before we entered the building Lestrade stopped me. 

“The team is a bit judgmental, especially of people like you and Sherlock. Don’t let them get to you. I will try to act as a buffer like I do for Sherlock.”

“Thanks Henry.” The words slipped out before I could stop them. Lestrade smiled a little. “Sorry, but he was the one who played that role for me back home.” 

“I understand. I am actually honored that you hold me in the same regard.” We entered the building and I went to turn in my uniform. Once that was taken care of I followed to the elevators. 

Inside the metal room Lestrade turned to me. “You can call me Greg you know. We are on the same level now.” I held my hand out to him and he gave me a confused look but grasped it. 

“Nice to formally meet you. I am Shiloh Hunter. You can call me Shiloh, Shi, or Hunt. I answer to all three.” He chuckled. I winked at him. 

When the doors opened we stepped out into a larger office area and he directed me to the area used for his team. Several heads popped up from their desks as we passed by. 

Greg stopped moving and cleared his throat. 

“This is Shiloh Hunter. She is joining our team in a strange capacity. I guess she has become the Sherlock liaison.” A few faces darkened at the use of the name. 

“What is a constable doing joining a team up here?” Donavan if I remembered right asked. I looked at Greg and he nodded. 

“I am now a DI. I was a detective back on the NYPD and I have a brain that works like Sherlock’s. I am retaining my badge and side arm while mostly working on Sherlock’s cases. I am sure the anger you seem to be displaying is warranted, but I am not him. Reserve your judgement of me before you piss me off. I know ways to turn your hair purple without   
you knowing it.” 

Her hands covered her hair and I smirked. A few others came over and said hi and Greg’s superior came over and shook my hand. “It is always nice to see someone from another country have the drive to help others. Welcome and here is your new badge.” My other badge had to be turned in with my uniform but this one was nice and shiny. “You need to have your picture taken to make it official.” 

I nodded and waved at Greg. I followed to the picture area and where they did most of the clerical work. Very quickly I was handed my official credentials and they were checking over my sidearm. 

I had to visit the range to do a quick test. I displayed my aptitude with the target taking several rounds to the head and chest. With that I was released to go to St Bart’s.

I placed my badge in my back pocket and hailed a cab. Soon enough I was pulling up to the hospital and following the signs to my destination. I felt my cell vibrate and pulled it out to see an unknown number was texting me. Turned out to be Greg letting me know his number. 

I texted him back to let him know he got the number correct and focused my attention on not getting lost. The morgue wasn’t too hard to find. I walked in and found a younger woman standing over a body. 

“Can I help you?” She notice my gun.

“I am looking for Sherlock and John?”

“Oh, you must be Shiloh. I am Molly Hooper.” I nodded at her since she was wearing gloves covered in blood and bodily fluids. 

“If you could point me in the right direction?” 

“Oh sorry. They are through that door and up a flight of stairs. You follow the hall and it is the door at the end.” I thanked her and followed her directions. When I got there it was a nice looking lab. Sherlock was perched at the microscope and John was staring at him from his stool by the door. 

“Hi, let’s see this new badge.” I pulled it out and handed it to him. While he looked it over I walked closer to Sherlock. I looked over what he was working on and saw it to be the residue from the gunshot wound. 

“Matches a gun that has been known to be in the Pike’s possession,” I said. 

“How do you know?” John asked. 

“What else does a single girl in New York have to do but memorize the serials on gang weapons on a Saturday night?” John laughed. 

“Well she must have smuggled it over since guns are not allowed on a plane.”

“The Pikes traffic drugs from Europe. Wouldn’t be hard for her to get it over here. Since she is only a tourist she wouldn’t be able to get a gun over here. The gun laws here are much stricter than back there.” 

“Now to find her.” I turned to the countered area and looked over the slides he had out. One caught my attention. I grabbed a hold of it and held it up to the light. 

“What is this? Slide seven.”

“That is dirt that came from the east side of London.” 

“I haven’t been there. I used to work the beat near here.” He quickly took the slide out of my hand and put it under the scope. He looked closely then pulled out his phone. 

“Elm Park.” 

“A larger park on the east side of London. It has several flower gardens and lots of pollen.”

“She must be bear there.” I grabbed my badge back from John quickly and we were out the door with a swish of our jackets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because he is Mycroft and can make those things happen! Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	4. Flash Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiloh meets up with someone from her past who really doesn't want her to live...

We met up with Greg at the park and I explained to him what was going on. “She could be staying somewhere around here.” Sherlock pulled out his phone and started looking up hotels near us. 

We gathered a list of the more likely ones and split up. I obviously ended up with Sherlock and John. We wandered a few blocks away and in front of Travelodge Hotel. I was about to step inside with Sherlock when John grabbed my arm. 

“Are you ready for this?”

“She is a murder. I am able to handle this.”

“She is gunning for you.”

“John, I have had plenty of people angry enough at me to shoot. I will be fine.” Inside we walked up to the front desk. I pulled out my badge and connected gazes with the girl sitting at it. “I need to know if a Tracy Little is staying here.”

“One second.” She looked down at the computer and searched through the names. “We have a T. Little staying here but I don’t know if it is a man or woman.” 

“Room number?” 

“You are American, what right do you have to it?” I brought out my badge again.

“I am DI Hunter. Now, the room number.” 

“Room 312.” I nodded and we rushed off. In the elevator I took my side arm out of the holster and took off the safety. I checked everything over and saw John do the same. 

“You have a licenses?” 

“No, but I was in the Armed Forces. Greg just pretends to be oblivious to my owning a gun.”

“I will pretend I didn’t hear that then. Feeling inadequate yet Sherlock?” He had been watching us. 

“You don’t need a weapon to defend yourself.”

“But it sure helps.” I stepped out of the elevator and took steps toward the room. Both hands latched on to my firearm and I held it down at my side. When we got to the room I   
knocked. “London Police Tracy Little open up!” I raised my voice to make sure she heard me. 

There was a rustling on the other side of the door but it seemed she made no move to open the door. A bus boy with a room service tray was walking by and I spotted that he had a key card. “Open this door.” I flashed my badge and he quickly handed me the key card to open the door. “Sherlock stay behind me.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I don’t give two shits about that. I am armed, and she is most likely is as well. Stay behind me.” His gaze grew stormy but he listened. “Three two one.” John nodded at me and we opened the door. 

Inside was a small sitting room that had a single door leading to the bathroom and a double door for the bedroom. John cleared the bathroom and I moved to the bedroom. “Tracy Little, London Police!” Just inside the door I was met with a barrel of a revolver pointed directly in my face. 

She was across the room and very angry. I brought up my gun and pointed back at her. I was glad to be wearing the vest though. 

“Tracy, lower your weapon.”

“Did you know that Kyle died two weeks ago? Rival gang heard he was transferred there and that he was locked up for killing a kid. He didn’t do it! It is all your fault.”

“I am not the one who killed him Tracy.” John and Sherlock stayed near the door. Her gaze shot between the two groups in front of her. “Look at me Tracy, I am the one you are   
angry at. They don’t matter right now. Kyle was found guilty. He jumped that woman and killed her ten year old son. We found proof that it was him. Didn’t you wonder how he got that nice slice on his shoulder?”

“He told me that some lady fought back.”

“She did! She fought for her son’s life.”

“No! He would never hurt a kid.” Her hold on the revolver wavered. I could see I was making her very angry. 

“It may have been just an accident, but that boy still died Tracy. Kyle was the one who pulled the trigger. Now you don’t have to do the same thing. You know that it won’t bring   
Kyle back, and won’t make you feel any better.”

“Yes it will. You both will be dead. Heard that you were stupid enough to get your partner killed.”

“Waters died in the line of duty. His death has nothing to do with you. Kyle is dead, and you are going to prison for murder. Now put the gun down.” She seemed to be wavering. 

Her gun dropped just for a moment and I rushed her. I had my cuffs out and on her within seconds. 

“Tracy Little, you are under arrest.” I looked at Sherlock and he was on the phone with Lestrade. I marched her out the door and down the hall. I rode down with her and John. Sherlock stayed behind to look over her things. 

I stopped off at the front desk. “Make sure this gets back to the boy who was just up on the third floor. He was kind enough to loan it to me.” Flashing a smile I continued to walk outside and was met by Greg and a load of police cars. 

I placed Tracy in the back of one of the marked cars and turned to Greg. “Well done. Was she armed?”

“She was, a revolver. Big gun for a little girl.” We both smiled. Sherlock eventually made his way down and I gave my statement to Greg. 

“Well now for the matter of your home.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Well you could go clean it up and just function like normal but Sherlock can be up at odd hours for his cases.” I sighed. 

“I have somethings to figure out then.” I went over to a bench that was nearby and sat down. I looked down at my hands and felt a body sit down beside me.

“You are incredible you know?” Sherlock’s baritone spoke to me. 

“A compliment from the Great Holmes? I must be special.” 

“Must be. I always believed that sentiment was found on the side of the losing team. Seeing you up there, using reason and emotion to talk her down, made me start to think about that. Your mind is like mine. You can calculate things and remember the smallest detail. 

“Last night, I got scared. That is why I didn’t stick around. I felt something more than just attraction towards you. It hasn’t seemed to go away. While she was pointing that gun at you I could feel the emotions in my chest. Normally I chase the high that comes from danger, but I could feel the rapid beat in my chest.”

“Caring is not a bad thing Sherlock. Many might say that I am the perfect match for you. I have the brain and the brawn. The female Sherlock.” I smiled at bit. I turned toward him. 

“I have the mind to see the danger but I run for it to. Together we could be unstoppable.”

When I stopped speaking I looked down at my hands. Sherlock was thinking, and I wasn’t sure what to think. 

“We are a team now. That is not going to change anytime soon as far as I am aware. But I do have to say that you managed to clear my mind last night. I haven’t felt that good ever.”

“Are you saying that you care about me?”

“I am trying to. The words don’t flow easily from me. I have been thinking about it all day. I have a proposal for you. We start seeing each other. I think easier with you and last night was inspiring.”

“Are you asking me out Sherlock?” I looked up directly into his eyes. He nodded and I smiled. 

“Yes.”

“Yes? What do you mean?”

“Yes I will go out with you. I could even go as far as to move in to Bakers street. Us under one roof would alleviate any hardships with cabs.”

“Yes it would. So it is settled. You will move into 221B and start seeing me.”

“I believe there is a title that goes with that.”

“Oh?”

“Say it with me Sherlock, girlfriend. I am your girlfriend. You are my boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed. “How about we go get my things and make some room.” He stood with me and we gathered John. Together we grabbed a cab back to my old apartment and started to pack up things. 

Around ten I ordered some Chinese takeout and we ate on the floor. I got along really well with both of them. John was easy going and Sherlock got my jokes. 

Together we grabbed the things I needed and organized the pickup of the rest. I stopped down at my land lord’s place and gave him the key. He understood and wished me luck. 

Soon enough I was back on Baker Street with Mrs. Hudson showering me with affection. 

“It will be nice to have another lady around here. These boys just don’t understand.” I laughed. Eventually John went to bed and I turned to Sherlock. 

“We sharing a room?”

“That was the thought.” 

“Good thought.” He was sitting on the couch and I waltzed over to him. I straddled his legs and looked down on him. 

“May I ask what you are doing?” 

“I have a lot to teach you about being a boyfriend don’t I?” He rolled his eyes and I connected my lips with his. “This is what most couples do after a long day.” His hands grabbed   
my hips and traveled upward under my shirt. 

“I am pretty sure most do this on a bed.” 

“Learn to be adventurous Sherlock.” I kissed down his neck and across his collar bone. His head tilted back and exposed more of his neck. I caught his earlobe in my teeth and   
worried the skin a bit. 

“Shiloh, please.” I chuckled. 

“Getting a bit antsy are we?” I stood up and held out my hand to him. He took it and stood. We held hands all the way back to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da! Awkward Sherlock moment. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	5. Roses are Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small mishap with locating a victim's personal affects things start to go awry.

The weeks flew by and we started to get into a rhythm. Sherlock and I took cases and John was able to get back to working as a doctor. 

I wrapped myself in a towel and stuck my tongue out at Sherlock. He just laughed at me. I was going to walk across the living room floor until I almost ran into John. “Shit sorry.” I looked up and found a woman in the room. 

“John who is this?”

“Lucy this is Shiloh, she is my flat mate’s girlfriend.” I waved at her, keeping one hand on the towel to keep it from falling. “What are you doing home? I though you guys were on a   
case.” 

“We managed to get covered in mud going after a victim’s purse. We came home to shower. We were just about to head to the yard.” Sherlock came up behind me with a towel around his waist. 

“Hello Sherlock.”

“Good morning John.” 

“Okay then. Sherlock let’s go get dressed.” I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards our room. A few minutes later I was back out in the living room with my sidearm being difficult to attach to my belt. 

“You said your flat mate was strange.” Lucy looked at John with interest. 

“Believe him now?” Sherlock came up behind me again. I elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Sorry John, we will just be leaving.” He waved at me from his position on the couch.

“Why do you have a gun?” Lucy asked.

“I am a Detective Inspector for Scotland Yard.” She nodded and look back at John with surprise in her eyes. I grabbed Sherlock’s hand and tugged him out the door. 

“Why were you apologizing so much? That is your home not hers.”

“Because she was there with John. He should have a little romance in his life.” I hailed a cab and got in. Sherlock shortly followed. Soon we were at Scotland Yard and heading up to Greg’s office. 

He thanked us for finding the purse. “But now I have nothing else for you guys.” I stared at him for a moment.

“Please tell me you are kidding.”

“No, I am not. What is wrong with having a few days off Shi?”

“Because it won’t be a few days off! It will be a few days of him telling me he is bored.”

“Valentine’s day is coming up. Why don’t you two go out on an actual date that doesn’t require a dead body?” I stood up and glared at Greg. 

“Well what are you and Mycroft doing?”

“We both have been busy so we decided on a night in. I thought every woman had this all planed out for ages.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“I am not just any woman at this point. I am dating this.” I motioned to Sherlock. With that I stomped out the door and over to the elevators. In the lobby I was about to leave the building when Anderson put an arm in front of me. 

“Ah Shiloh. It is wonderful to see you again.”

“Since when?” I studied him trying to figure out his game. 

“It always has been great to see you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday. Then if it all goes well maybe you could be my valentine.” The entire idea disgusted me. 

“No.” I tried to exit again and he stopped me. 

“Why not?”

I looked him over and picked out the worst details. “Because you are slime. A woman would have to have no standards to go out with you. Your wife has no idea how low she sunk when she married you. Donovan just needed a quick fuck to clear her mind. You were the only one low enough that a bitch like her wouldn’t feel bad about using you. My standards will never be low enough to even think about you in any positive capacity. Now leave me alone.”

I pushed past him and out the door into a cab. I sulked in my bad mood back to Bakers street. When I got home John was sitting with his laptop and a cup of tea. He looked up and took in my mood. He understood to just leave me alone. 

I opened my laptop and began some research. I was totally absorbed until Sherlock came crashing through the front door. 

“What do you mean you are dating this?” He motioned to himself. I looked down at the computer timer. 

“It took you three hours to get back here and ask?”

“I was held up because Greg blamed me for Anderson crying.” I smirked down at the screen.

“I am as guilty as you think I am.” John grew curious by this point. 

“What are you talking about?”

“At the yard Lestrade asked about Valentine’s Day and she said that she hadn’t planned anything because she is dating ‘this’.” Again he motioned to himself. John looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. 

“Think about it real hard Sherlock.” My phone signaled a text from Greg. I laughed when I put a mini police siren as his ringtone and a short alarm as his text alert. I looked at my phone and saw that we had another case. “We got a case down by the Thames.” 

I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. Sherlock was still miffed but followed me into the cab. John tagged along since he didn’t have a shift later. 

We were dropped off by the river and I stalked down to the group of officers. “What’s up?” 

Greg turned to me. “Man’s body turned up on the bank. Favorite part? He is missing his tongue and heart.” I felt my face twist up in disgust. John got down and examined the body. Made me smile a bit that Anderson was missing. 

“With Valentine’s Day just around the corner, can’t help but think that it has something to do with a lover’s quarrel.” A tech jogged over and handed Greg a wallet. 

“Victim’s name is Jason King. Has an ID badge for a tech company downtown.” I squatted down and Sherlock followed suit. I looked over the body. 

“Water probably took a lot of evidence but he has a red wine stain on his shirt. He really doesn’t look like the wine and cheese type, more like a cold ale. He must have been out last night. Look into his life, try to find a girlfriend. Obviously he is straight.” 

“Poor sod.” John spoke softly. I glared at him. 

“Some men deserve it.” I again stood up and stormed back towards the road. 

“What did you do to her Sherlock? Normally she is cheerful.” Greg stared after me as he spoke. I heard footsteps crunch along the stones behind me. 

“Shiloh!” I ignored Sherlock. “Shiloh please.” That froze me in my tracks. He never pleaded. He caught up to me and I turned around. “Shiloh, you mean more to me than any case could ever. I am sorry. Please forgive me?”

“Sherlock, I am a woman. Most of us want very little. I am like them. When I entered this relationship with you, I understood that you will never be the romantic, or even the perfect partner. But you don’t even try. I gave up planning for things like Valentine’s Day because I knew there would be no real hope for it.”

“I can try. You don’t have to be the only one who compromises.” 

“I don’t want to change you. It’s fine Sherlock.” Donovan ran past us. She had been with her dad ever since my first case. He was sick. 

“I am so sorry, my flight got in last night and I overslept.” Sherlock turned back to me. “What are the freaks doing here?” He winced at her words. I glared daggers at her. 

“We are here because you can’t be trusted to actually do your job. You come here late, and then you criticize us? How dare you call us Freaks for just being better at the job than   
you? I am a DI, and you are just a sergeant!” 

She looked down at her hands. I turned back to Sherlock to find him smiling. “Now, you can make it up to me by actually planning out a romantic Valentine’s date.” I pulled him closer and kissed him. 

“And they are dating to?” Donovan shouted. We both rolled our eyes and turned to her without leave the other’s arms. 

“Obviously!” we shouted together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome!


	6. Violets are Actually Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to catch that bad guy! (Or woman?)

We followed the body to the autopsy table and started to look it over with Molly. I was sitting with Sherlock in the lab when she came and found us. 

“He was on a date.” Molly showed me the charts. “His stomach contained remnants of red wine and what appears to be a chicken dinner. It was incredibly fancy. But it was only partially digested. He ate it maybe an hour before his death.”

“What ended up being the cause of death?”

“Poison. He had atropine in his system.”

“Night shade, it is used as a poison in history. Mostly it is used in surgeries. In high doses it kills obviously. I am thinking a doctor, maybe a nurse?” Sherlock looked up and nodded at me. 

John spoke, “So a female medical professional who can get upset enough to cut out someone’s heart and tongue? You should start with the ladies I work with.” I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humor. 

“I doubt he was faithful. Very little can make a woman that mad. Cheating is one of them.” I stood up and handed the charts back to Molly. I grabbed my phone off the counter and dialed Greg’s number. 

“Hello?” he answered.

“Please tell me that you have found the girlfriend.”

“We found multiple. Which one do you want first?”

“The one that keeps my gun in my holster and your team from finding out that you are sleeping with Sherlock’s brother.” He sighed. 

“You are mean and evil.”

“And you are gray and boring.” He laughed at me. 

“Fine. Taylor Kensington, she is a nurse.”

“Be a dear and bring her in please?” I could almost hear the eye roll.

“She will be here as quick as the taxi can take me.” 

“Thank you very much.”

“Oh bite me.” I smiled as I hung up.

“Why are you talking to him like that?” Molly asked. 

“Because I have to keep up the appearance that I am like that one.” I pointed at Mr. Curly Hair. “He knows that I am much more human that robot, but it is a running joke.” 

“Okay then.” She left and I grabbed my jacket. 

“So, want to play the game John?”

“How much you got on you?” I searched my pockets. 

“Got a five. You?”

“Same.” I pulled out the bill and placed it on the table. “I think it will take a minute.” 

“I say less.” We played this game every time Sherlock zoned out. We would take whatever money was on us in cash form and bet on how long it would take him to notice the world   
around him. 

I looked at my watch and started timing him. After about 50 seconds he looked up at me with a curious gaze. “I win. Hand it over Watson.” John rolled his eyes but put the fiver in my hand. 

“I wish you two would stop playing that game. You know she is going to win John. It is just a sure fire way for you to lose money.”

“I have won ten pounds off her.”

“And she has won about sixty off of you. You are feeding her addiction.” I huffed at that. 

“Whatever. You boys have your little domestic. I am going to go interrogate the guilty party.” I slipped my arms into my jacket and walked out the door. 

Once at the yard I walked straight to what was affectionately called the dungeon by our repeat offenders. Greg was waiting for me. Inside the viewing booth I gazed at one of the male sergeants trying to play the good cop. “You do know that is not going to work right?”

“What is your plan then?” John and Sherlock walked in just then. 

“If she really committed the murder she is not going to trust a man. She is pissed off and you throw in a guy who is trying to earn her trust. Let me have a go at her.”

“Fine, you get ten minutes. If you don’t do any better, than I pull you out.” 

“Yes sir?” I mock saluted him. I switched places with Fredrick. 

“I am not talking to the police.” Taylor crossed her arms over her chest. Her face held nothing but defiance. 

“Well, I am not here as an officer. I noticed that you were surrounded by men, and I thought you might need someone who is a little more in touch with her emotions. You did after all just lose your boyfriend.”

“Exactly! Thank you.”

“I also heard that he was cheating on you. Must be hard to hear this close to the most romantic day of the year.”

“He was seeing three other girls!”

“That bastard! I used to have this guy who treated me like I was for rent. Never there when I needed him because he was off boning this red head. Every time I would ask him about it he would tell me that it wasn’t true. Some days I just wanted to cut out his lying tongue. Sometimes I wished I could cut out his heart since he was only hurting people with it.”

“Exactly! Guys can be huge dicks!”

“So that is exactly what you did. He wasn’t using them for any good, so why not just get rid of them? If he was only going to hurt people.”

“Yes! He deserved it!” She was leaning forward and really adamant about what she was saying. Until she realized what she just did. “No! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh but honey, it is too late for that. Because I am a DI and you are under arrest for the murder of Jason King.” I got out my hand cuffs and linked her up. As I walked out the door and was met by the boys and Greg. “How long did I take?”

“About three minutes including reading her, her rights.”

“Told. You. So.” He rolled his eyes at me. 

“Would you like a gold star?”

“Nah, I will take a blue one though, goes better with my outfit.” I made a face at him and patted him on the cheek. 

“Good luck with that. Anyways, I have to go write the report for this one. Someone should help me with them.” He looked pointedly at me.

“Not going to happen if you beg, plead, or grovel. I will take sexual favors though.” He laughed at that.

“I will be sure to tell Mycroft about that.” He walked away and left me with the boys. 

“Take out? Then maybe convince Sherlock to not shoot the wall tonight and wait for the middle of the day tomorrow?” John bumped forearms with me. We left the yard and hailed   
a cab. Soon enough we got home with Indian and John managed to get a case of beer. 

I had one bottle with my dinner. John was about to start his second when Lucy called him and asked if he could come see her. Sherlock just stared at me as I drank mine. “How can you like that?”

“I will be sure to get you a nice bottle of wine next time you snob.” I opened the next bottle and sat on the floor. I grabbed my cases and the bag that held all the things that were needed for my guitars. 

I pulled out the strings and started to restring my instruments. Sherlock managed to find some crap telly to keep him entertained for a little bit. It took about a half hour I got one of them done. I moved on to my Gibson electric and Sherlock laid back on the couch. 

I had managed to finish my beer just before my task was complete. By this time I could see the boredom on his face. I rolled my eyes and tried to get his attention. “While I am down here, does your violin need any new strings?” I was one of the few people trusted to touch the violin. 

“No it is fine. But you know what you could do?” I looked up and saw that look in his eyes. 

“I refuse to be used as a form of entertainment Sherlock.”

“Why not? We both enjoy it. It is not like a chore.”

“Because it is just rude to use me in the place of the TV or a case.” I glared at him. He huffed and proceeded to pout on the couch. “If you even think about bothering Greg or Molly, I will confiscate your phone for a week.”

“I am not a child Shiloh.”

“Could have fooled me.” I put away my guitars and got up off the floor. Soon enough John got home, and looked a bit defeated. 

“Dumped.” Sherlock took one look at him. I hit his shoulder. 

“You okay John?” I walked over to him and gave him a concerned look. 

“Fine I guess. Lucy said that you two were just too strange for her and she doesn’t understand why I live here.”

“She was only in it for the sex.” I groaned and covered my face with a hand when Sherlock spoke up again. 

“Would you shut up? Anyways, this is no big deal. You were only dating for about a month. And you would rather know now that she can’t handle your life than a year down the line.”

“Still sucks though.”

“All for that! You need a night that has more beer goggles and less harsh lighting.” I grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to him. There was one left and pretty soon he was starting on that one. I made a quick run to the store and bought some more beer, but also some vodka. 

Sure enough I grabbed some wine for the snob. I knew that John might want something a bit stronger. Because even if the relationship was still new, it hurts to be dumped. The second I held out the bottle he reached for it and a glass. At least he wasn’t as far gone to go without. 

Sherlock poured a glass of the wine and looked at me with admiration. “If something along the lines of this is actually good wine, or I didn’t know you knew wine comes out of your mouth I will slap you.” He just toasted me with the glass and went to sit back on the couch. 

John soon went to bed and I laid with Sherlock in our bed. I was asleep quickly because I had been running on mostly coffee and snack foods for three days. 

The next day John and I were sitting on the couch while Sherlock examined mold spores on a pigs tongue. “It looks like we both will be alone on Valentine’s Day.”

“But you have Sherlock.”

“Repeat your sentence then explain why it was stupid.” He blushed. “Even Mycroft has someone that will actually put effort into it.”

“Didn’t you ask Sherlock to plan a romantic evening?”

“Do you really think he is going to do it?” John shook his head. I flopped my head back against the wall and was met with a resounding thud. It seemed to jar something loose because I shot up straight again. “I have an idea. I could set you up.”

“With who? You spend your days with us and the police. Anyone that can really come from that seems to be a bit questionable.”

“Not entirely. Since you and Sherlock don’t have badges and such you would have never have met her. Her name is Mary Morstan. She does the clerical work for the drug unit. She is so sweet and really beautiful. Plus she has a degree in criminal science, so that means smart.”

“She sounds great but I am not too sure about the whole set up thing.”

“John, she has met me and Sherlock. She wouldn’t run away at the first sight of us. Please, at least meet her.”

“Fine.” I smiled and got out my phone. I dialed her work number and waited for an answer. 

“Drug Unti desk Mary speaking.”

“Hey Mary! This is Shiloh. You remember me?”

“Of course! How have you been? I haven’t seen you around.”

“I am working in homicide now. I am doing well. I was transferred back in January to Lestrade’s team. Sherlock and I are dating, and I live at Baker’s Street.”

“Wow, lots of change for you.”

“Yeah, it has been quite a wild ride. I was just calling to ask you something. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Got a date for Valentine’s?”

“Sadly single right now. Why?”

“Well I was wonder if you would have any interest in a friend of mine. Ex-military, a doctor, and still has the uniform.” Kinks were pretty easy to see. She had a thing for a man in a uniform. 

“He sounds good. Not sold yet though.”

“He is about your height, blonde hair, and fair skin. He is incredibly loyal and so sweet. You will never meet someone who is more of an honorable gentleman than him.”

“Name?”

“John Watson.”

“I heard about him. Everything I have heard seems great. How about you give him my number and tell him to give me a call.”

“I can do that.” I copied down her number and handed it to John. “You are welcome.” He laughed. 

“We shall see how this goes Shi.”

“Trust me. If this one is a flop, than I will buy you enough vodka for a five day hangover.” That made him laugh even more. 

“Wow, you are confident.”

“I am positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that last bit. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome!


	7. Poems Are Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiloh heads out on the search for the perfect gift...

The next week was spent trying to entertain Sherlock. Every so often he would just go quiet and I figured he was looking something up on the computer. I could have dug deeper but I didn’t want to be that girl. 

John spent pretty much every night with Mary. They got along famously and I took a certain amount of pride for setting them up. It did little to help entertain Sherlock though. For that I resented him just a bit. He would just wave at me on his way out the door then come home between two and three am. 

Mary called me later in the week and thanked me for introducing her to John. He was everything I said and more. 

Eventually Valentine’s did roll around and I had no clue what, if anything, Sherlock had planned. He was dressed like he normally was for the day. The morning of, I just gave up. I met up with Mary for lunch and a bit of gift shopping. She needed me so she could figure out a good gift for John. 

“He just doesn’t get it. I know that I chose him, and there are certain things I knew when I entered the relationship. But it just frustrates me to no end that even with his massive brain he refuses to even try to understand.” I took a sip of my coffee.

“John has told me quite a bit about him and it is a wonder that he even has you two sometimes.” 

“I am not trying to be that bitch that rags on her boyfriend the second he is not present. I just would appreciate the little things.”

“Shi, he is practically a robot.”

“We have a joke. I am more human than robot, and he is the other way round. And if you say one more negative thing about him. I know what you are doing. You are trying to get a rise out of me because that displays my true feelings about the situation.”

“I keep forgetting that you can do that to. You two really are perfect for each other. To be perfectly honest, you and Sherlock could take over the world if you so desired.”’

“Too much work.” I scoffed. She giggled. When we finished eating we made our way to Oxford Street. The shops were covered in flowers and balloons. The reds, pinks, and whites were abundant as we looked around. We found an older book store that had some of the new novels but the reason why I loved it so much since I moved to London, was because it held many older classics. 

“Ms. Hunter! It is so nice to see you today!” The shop owner Renaldo was from Brazil and spoke very clearly so as to not be misunderstood. 

“It is nice to see you as well. How is your wife?”

“She is doing well. Made me promise to close the store early tonight for our date. I have seen you in the paper recently. You are doing a lot of work with the police.”

“Yeah, I am working with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.” 

“They always seem to be cracking the big case. You keep yourself safe though.”

“I promise.” I walked down one of the shelves and saw the perfect book for Sherlock. Serial Crime Master Minds: A History of Criminals, it was the first edition and at least 100 years old. 

Sherlock had a love of history, of original items. Something like this was perfect. I leafed through it and my smile grew bigger. Even if he wouldn’t do anything for me, I would make his day. Mary pulled me along once I made my purchase and found a pen to make my little note inside the front cover. 

She and I walked for an hour and she was no closer to figuring out what to get John. “I feel like I know him, but not well enough to do this.” I grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

“Mary, listen to me. What is his favorite color?”

“Green, why?”

“What is his job?”

“He is a doctor, you know that.”

“How old is he?”

“He is 42. I am not understanding this.”

“It is simple. You know more than you think you do. By asking the simple questions, your brain starts thinking about the details connected to him. You mind will begin to form connections to things around you to make the process easier.” 

“Okay. He is an ex-army man, and holds himself with pride.” I smiled at her. She was understanding it. “There is a store just about a block down that has world war things.”

“He loves history. Maybe something that is from an army doctor?” She nodded and we walked down to the store. Inside we wandered around and stumbled across a world war two medical kit. It was perfect for John. 

When she was done paying for it we left and caught a cab. It dropped her off at her flat so she could get ready for her date with John. I rode back to Bakers street. When I got back I was met with tornado John. “Holy hell. What has gotten into you?”

“I am beyond nervous about tonight.”

“And the amount of cologne you are wearing directly fortifies your answer. Really John, you smell like you just bathed in it.” 

“Shit! I normally am really good at this.”

“It just goes to show how much you want this to work for you two. She is along the same wave length.”

“Really?”

“Yes John, I just had lunch with her. She was so nervous that I had to employ mind tactics to make her calm down. And if you don’t like your gift tonight, I am going to cut you.”

“Cut me?”

“I am from New York John. You should really get out more.” I winked at him and walked over to my desk. Sherlock had moved enough things around that I could have a desk at home. I opened the book and wrote inside the cover. 

 

For the man who seems to have all the answers, from the woman who keeps you human. 

 

I showed John and he laughed. “That is perfect. What is the book about?” I showed him the cover and he smiled. “You found the perfect gift. He is one lucky man.” 

About an hour later he had showered again and was much more put together. He dressed in a black dress shirt with charcoal gray slacks. I helped him with his tie and dusted off the jacket he chose. “It is nice to have a woman around sometimes.”

“Oh don’t get all mushy on me Watson.” He chuckled and walked out the door. I sighed and turned back to the living room. I heard movement from the room I shared with Sherlock and saw him emerge. “I thought you were at the morgue.” 

He was in his black suit combo with that deep purple shirt that did things to my insides. In his hands though was a box, about the size one would use for shoes. “I have been in our room.”

“Have you started to learn how to hide things from me?” I teased. 

“I have picked up a few tricks. This is for you.” He handed me the box and I sat down on the couch. I opened the lid and found a multitude of objects. “I hope you don’t mind but I had some help. Molly and Lestrade mostly.” 

“A female perspective and someone who knows my police drive.” I picked up a frame that held a picture of me and Sherlock. It was from a small gathering Greg had for his birthday. John had taken it. I was kissing Sherlock’s cheek and he had a surprised look. That made me laugh. 

The next thing was a mini globe. “That has a meaning behind it. You come from New York, and now you live in London. I want to show you more of the world. That is a promise.” I reached down and found a magnifying glass. “So you can stop using mine.” That caused me to laugh. One of the last two items was a statue of liberty book end. “That is for your desk. I thought it might make you smile.” I looked down and found a baseball keychain with I heart NY on it. “So you will always have a piece of home with you.” 

“Sherlock…” I was speechless. He found a bunch of little things that were perfect. “This is amazing.” He grinned with pride. 

“You asked me to plan a romantic evening to make it up to you. I don’t want to just make it up to you. I want to prove to you that I am invested in this relationship.”

“This is incredible.” I reached for him and pulled his lips to mine. I put all my emotion and passion into the kiss and he responded in kind. 

“This isn’t everything though. You said plan a special night. You know I don’t do anything by half measures.” He stood up and took the box from my hands. “Please get dressed in something nice. I have the whole night planed.”

“Heels or flats Sherlock?” I asked over my shoulder as I walked to our room. 

“Heels. They make your legs incredible.” I winked at him just as I closed the door. The man wasn’t really good at the whole flirting thing, but that just made the compliments he did say that much better. 

I flicked through the contents of my closet and got frustrated. None of my clothes were really date worthy. I had a lot of work clothes, things that made me appear powerful. Nothing that made me look feminine. 

I pulled out my phone and dialed one of the few numbers that I kept for this reason. “Hello?”

“Rachel, it is Shiloh.”

“Hey Shi. It has been a while since you called are you okay?”

“I am great. The reason why I am calling is because I am in need of your expertise.”

“What could my cop sister need from a lawyer?”

“Fashion advice? I have a date tonight and everything I own is meant for work.”

“You never buy anything that you won’t be able to wear thin. Okay look through it again and find a blouse.” I stood up and looked again. I found a midnight blue dress hidden deep behind an old winter jacket. 

“Is calling you magic?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just found a dress. Do you remember that big shopping trip we took the year before I moved?”

“Yeah what about it?”

“That dress that you all but forced me to buy because it felt like it was made for me? I just found it.”

“Perfect! Now that you have the dress, time for shoes.”

“Sherlock requested that I wear heels. He said they make my legs look incredible.”

“I like him already.” I looked down at my shoe collection I found a pair of black stiletto heels that had a buckle across the ankle. “Found shoes yet?”

“Black stilettos with an ankle strap.”

“Nice, sexy but well put together. It is rainy there?”

“Yeah, so I will grab my black pea coat. Now for my hair and makeup.”

“Still got long chestnut locks?”

“Yes I do.”

“You never change. Go for an artistically done up do. Red lips, and a smoky eye.” 

“You my dear are amazing.” 

“Then call me more often. I got to go. I have a little date of my own. I hope you have a great time. Good bye.”

“Bye.” I hung up the phone and started to get dressed. The dress still hung perfectly on my frame, and the shoes felt amazing. I pulled my hair up and pinned a cream flower to the curls that were bunched around the crown of my head. I made the makeup simple, a gray shadow swept across my lid with a deep red across my lips. 

My jacket was hanging in the hall next to the door so I walked out of the room to find Sherlock staring at the chair that usually housed John. When he registered the clicking of my heels he looked up. For once he was speechless. 

“Sherlock, it is considered nice to compliment someone.” I walked over to my desk and took the book I had gotten for him. 

“You are beyond words. I have never seen you look like this.”

“Well consider yourself special. I don’t usually dress up.” I held up the book for him to see. “You are not the only one who was thinking of the other today.”

I gave him the book and his face lit up at the title. He opened it up and saw the inscription inside. That made him grin like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Shiloh's Dress: http://jp14.r0tt.com/t_dea90480-b051-11e2-92fe-950273000014.jpg


	8. Romance is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sherlock to show Shiloh how much he cares...

Sherlock and I got into a cab and went to a five star Italian restaurant. I had no idea how he could afford it, but with things like his Belstaff, I had no doubt Mycroft was behind that. 

Once we were seated Sherlock ordered us a bottle of wine. “You didn’t have to go to this length to prove it to me.”

“I told you, nothing by half measures.” I took a sip of the wine. “Do you like it?”

“Would have preferred the beer.” He rolled his eyes and I smirked. “We were raised in two different worlds Sherlock.”

“Then tell me about your world.”

“You can see it already.”

“I want you to tell me from your point of view. I may be able to see the details, but not the story. Please tell me.”

“Fine. I was born in SoHo, a section of New York. I have a little sister who now lives is Boston. She is getting her masters in law from Harvard. Growing up I was always was a smart ass. My parents tried to protect me from the bullies, who even at a young age didn’t like my sass. A group of guys in elementary school tried to beat me up because I was able to win at the board games. 

“Even through high school I was a bully magnet. Mostly guys, since I was able to hit them were it hurt. By the time I was fifteen I started taking self-defense classes, and began boxing. Police training only made me more physical. By the time I graduated from the academy I knew that I had a good body and how to use it to my advantage. 

“Henry used to say that I was sex in a uniform. Stacy would just roll her eyes, but I met Henry before he knew Stacy. I was his best friend. Every Wednesday we would go out to the bar sown the street from my place and have one beer after our shift. 

“When he met Stacy, we all became friends. About a year later Emma was born and I became her god mother. I was still bullied by the other officers, but Henry stood up for me. He was my Watson. Soon we were promoted to Detectives and assigned to Homicide. Henry was shot and died, and Stacy was left with Emma. 

“I couldn’t face them, after what happened. I still wanted to help people. My parents were skeptical at first of my career path, but they were so proud. So I decided to move, but nowhere seemed far enough. I came here to clear my head and just felt more at peace.”

Through the entire story Sherlock nodded. The waiter came and took our order. I was going to speak until Sherlock eloquently spoke in fluent Italian. The waiter smiled and seemed to be grateful for the use of his native tongue. 

Dinner went very well. The food was perfect and Sherlock was making very intelligent conversation. We made observations about the people surrounding us and we turned it into a game. 

When we finished eating we went outside and walked for a little bit. I wasn’t paying attention to the direction until I looked up. We had stopped at the London Eye. Sherlock paid for our tickets and we waited in line. “I have lived here for three years and have never been up in that thing.”

“I used to do it when we visited the city when I was a kid. I grew up in a modest home outside the city.” 

Once we were loaded in with a group of people the pod began to rise. The city was lit up and seemed to sparkle. I rested my hands on the surrounding bar as Sherlock stood beside me. “London has a way of providing people what they need. For you it provided peace, and I found people who care about me. People have always said that I am a robot, that I have no emotions. But in the time since I met you, I have felt more than most my life.”

“Sherlock, you don’t need to…”

“I may not need to, but I want to. You amaze me. The way you hold yourself and how you deal with the rest of the world. You know so much. Sometimes I look at you and become speechless. I have never met someone that makes me feel like you do.”

I turned to him and placed my hands on his face. “You are the one who amazes me.” I smiled at him and brought my lips to his. The kiss felt like a caress. His body wrapped around mine, like a protective shield. The rest of the ride I was in his arms. His arms surrounded me and we continued to chat about the city and make each other laugh. 

That night made me feel loved and cherished. It was not my first Valentine’s with a date, but it was the first one that felt like the beginning of forever. I knew then that I was falling hard for Sherlock Holmes. 

We took a cab home and I turned to him. “Okay, I’ll bite. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“I told you, nothing by half measures.” He got out his keys and unlocked the door. We went up the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed myself.”

“I am glad.” I took a hold of his lapel and pulled him closer. 

“Now, let me thank you properly.” I walked backwards and pulled him along with me. The smile on his face grew with every step. 

 

The next morning I woke up and smiled at Sherlock’s sleeping form. The man had been celibate for a long time. All it took was a few rounds to make him sleep for hours. 

I got out of bed and went to make myself some coffee. I put on Sherlock’s shirt from the night before and made my way out to the kitchen. I was greeted by Mary, who was dressed in John’s shirt from the night before. “Your version of the walk of shame?” I teased.

She blushed. “I feel embarrassed enough that it happened. I have only known the man for a week.”

I waited for the machine to brew enough for a cup then put the pot under the spout. “I am not trying to make you feel worse. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I slept with Sherlock the first night I met him.”

“Really?” I nodded, my mouth filled with coffee. 

“With the way John looked last night he would have been very willing. You obviously enjoyed yourself, and he is a good lay. So I have no doubt that you will continue the relationship.”

“Did you sleep with John as well?” I laughed. 

“No. I can just see it.” I set my mug down and hiked myself up on to the counter. 

“Sometimes I forget that you can do that to. What is it like? Why don’t you tell more people what you can see?”

“Because it is creepy?” I laughed, “Most people think that they can hide things about them. The thing is, the more they try to hide, the more you can see.”

“What do you see on me?” 

“I can see that you a more of a morning person than later day. You have a cat, orange tabby. You like your job, even though you have to deal with the facts of horrible people every day. You grew up in a close knit family, but have always been around animals. You have at least two siblings, no more than three. You are the middle child so you are used to being the mediator.”

Her jaw dropped. She set down her tea and stared at me. “That is incredible.” 

“Thanks, most people think I am a freak. I really had to try to not say those things out loud when I was little. Most kids just blurt out what they think. I did for a little while, but when adults get angry at you for what you say, what you can see? You tend to shut your mouth real fast.”

“That is horrible.” Footsteps sounded on the stairs and soon John was speaking.

“Mary did you find it okay?” He stopped suddenly. I did a small wave at him and he blushed. “How much are you going to tell Sherlock?”

“Everything.” 

“And how much do I have to beg to get you to not?”

“Hm, I think that begging is futile. I am dating him, not you.”

“Please Shi.”

“He has no right to judge you. Do you remember the first night I was here?”

“Yeah, you and Sherlock played together.”

“And you had an argument with him about that moment we had?”

“You know about that?”

“I heard the whole thing. I asked him if I get a say in the discussion and we ended up in his bed.”

“You slept with him that night?” I nodded and his face became even more surprised. “You are correct. He has no right.” I hopped off the counter and poured the water for Sherlock’s tea. I put in the sugar and tea bag then carried both back into the bed room. 

Sherlock was still asleep and holding my pillow tightly. I chuckled quietly at the sight and sat down on the bed. Sherlock felt the shift, and his eyes fluttered open. He pushed away the pillow and seemed a bit embarrassed that I caught him. “I got your tea.”

“Thank you.” He sat up and accepted the mug. I sat beside him and smiled. I leaned against his side and he reflexively put his arm around my shoulders. 

“Mary spent the night.” I looked up to catch his surprised face. 

“She doesn’t look like the type.”

“Caring about someone as much as she cares about John, can really throw the rule book out the window. Just like us.”

“Us?”

“I care about you so much that I can throw out the rule book.” 

“I love you.” I tensed at the words. I never thought I would hear those three words come out of his mouth. He must have taken the tensed muscles as a bad sign, because he removed his arm and shifted away from me. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

I sat up and put my mug down on the bed side table. I held out my hands and moved closer to him. “Sherlock, my reaction did not mean that. I was surprised by it.”

“You hardly have to try and make me feel better.” He stood up and I had to force myself to look at his face. He was still naked from the night before. I sat up on my knees. 

“Honey, I am not just saying things to make you feel better. I was just surprised. Your whole persona leads everyone to believe that you don’t care about anyone. I am learning about you. Last night, you proved to me that I am special to you. Sherlock, I don’t just love you. I am deeply in love with you. I love you Honey.” 

He looked deeply at me. He must have found what he was looking for because he took a deep sigh and smiled. I looked down and blushed a bit. He took his mug again and brought it to his mouth. “What?” he asked when I looked back up at him. 

“You are naked Honey.” He looked down and I was unable to see his face. 

“You like what you see?” He smiled and held out his arms. I laughed. 

“I love what I see.” He chuckled and came back to the bed. 

“Good, because I love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	9. Idiocy at Its Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes and surprises the Baker Street gang...

The days flew by and I spent my days running around London with the man that I loved. John came with us when he could but he was really the only one with a normal job. Mary couldn’t help but laugh at the three of us. 

“You all are a sight.” She had met us at our home after we got back from a case. John had a splint on his wrist and Sherlock was covered in cuts. I had an almost cracked rib. MMA fighters really don’t like being accused of anything. 

“Not our fault. That guy was huge.”

“Then you shouldn’t have picked a fight with him.” She sounded like a mother. I grabbed a beer and ice pack from the kitchen and landed on the couch. I brought my feet up and laid out. Sherlock just glared at me. 

“I got to it first.” I stuck my tongue out at him. He mumbled something and sulked in his chair. John adjusted his splint and sat in his chair pulling Mary on to his lap. “The only way these two made it out without much worse is because I pulled my badge. Even with that I have an almost cracked rib and Sherlock almost had a concussion. I managed to give one a black eye though. John pretty much hid after they twisted his wrist.”

“You three need to learn that you are breakable. Shi you are going to be invalided for a little bit now.” 

“Only until the bruise heals, I can still function. Most of the injuries are on those two. I know how to handle myself in a fight.” I adjusted the ice pack and took a sip of my beer. 

“You really could have hurt yourself.”

“Mary, save the nurse act for your doctor boyfriend.” There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson wasn’t home. I stood up, since I was the one closest to the stairs. I took my beer with me and opened the door. 

When my gaze connected with the person on the other side of the door I froze. “Hello Shiloh.” Stacy was standing there holding the hand of an older looking Emma. I felt like the air had rushed out of me. 

“Shi, who is it?” Sherlock came down the stairs behind me and took in my state. He put his hands on my shoulders and tried to comfort me. By the time I could speak again, he was getting a bit impatient. 

“This is Stacy and Emma Waters.” The understanding dawned on him. The exact people I had been avoiding for almost four years found me. “Why don’t you two come in? I must have forgotten my manners.” I pushed Sherlock out of the way and showed them up stairs to the living room. “This is John Watson and Mary Morstan. The man who came with me to the door is Sherlock Holmes.” Stacy nodded and was still holding her daughter’s hand. 

Emma looked amazing. She would be in the second grade. She had grown like a weed. I motioned for them to sit on the couch and set my beer down. I needed to be sober for this. Emma ended up sitting on the ice pack. She held it up and out to me. 

“Sorry, just got back from a case and I got a bit hurt.”

“Are you okay?” Emma asked. 

“Fine honey. Just a bit bruised. Would you like something to drink?” Stacy shook her head and Emma took that as a sign. “What brings you two here?” 

“I wanted to give you this in person. Henry would have wanted you to have it and not through the mail.” She dug in her purse and pulled out an NYPD shield. “It was his from the detective years. I know you should have it.” 

She handed it to me and I looked down at it. I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes. “I can’t. You are his widow. You should keep it.” I tried to give it back to her but she refused. 

“You were his partner. Technically you spent more time with him. You two were best friends and he would have wanted you to have it. I talked with Emma and she agrees.” I looked at the little girl and she smiled at me. 

“Shi, my daddy loved you to. He would want you to keep it. I still have that bear you got me.” I smiled at that. When Henry told me that he and his wife were expecting I went and got a bear that was dressed up in the uniform. She used to drag that thing around everywhere. 

“Still missing an eye?”

“Yeah, but mom helped me make an eye patch for it when it started to lose stuffing.” I looked back down to the badge and smiled. I ran my thumb over the numbers. “Why haven’t we seen you lately? We had to get on a plane to see you.” I huffed a small laugh. 

“That is because I moved across the ocean. I couldn’t stay in New York because it was just too sad for me.”

“Because Daddy is gone?”

“Yes honey. I am sorry that I haven’t been to visit.”

“It is okay.” She got off the couch and engulfed me in a hug. I got down on my knees to be more at her level and her arms held me tight. I had to smile that a seven year old was trying to tell me that everything would be okay. I looked up at Stacy and she was tearing up a bit. 

“I am sorry that I just ran after Henry’s funeral. I just couldn’t face you. I am the reason you don’t have a husband.”

“I don’t see it that way at all. You are the reason he survived as long as he did. You calculated everything for him. My favorite nights were when he was doing the budget for the house and he just shouted out a math problem and you would shout back an answer, no matter where you were in the house. You are Emma’s godmother and her aunt. I refuse to blame you for what happened. No matter how you see it, I know that you did everything in your power to save him.”

“I needed to hear that. How long will you be staying?”

“Actually, the reason I found that is because we are moving. It is time for our fresh start and I was offered a job over here.”

“The dress shop is over here to?”

“I actually went back to school and I now am working for a production company. I am going to be managing the work force for the offsite groups. They are building quite a few things over here.”

“I am so proud of you.” I stood up and hugged her. “Sorry, this probably sounds insane to you three.” I turned back to my boyfriend and friends. “Um, Sherlock is my boyfriend, and we live here with John. He is a doctor. And Mary is John’s girlfriend. I have been here since January, so five months now.” 

The time since Valentine’s flew by and it was late May. I was enjoying every minute with my new family. “Wow, what are you doing for work?”

“That is even more interesting. Sherlock is a Consulting Detective for Scotland Yard. I was a constable for a while but in January I was promoted to Detective Inspector. I work homicide on the team that utilizes Sherlock. But the great part is, that I keep my badge and side arm but I work with Sherlock on all of his cases, even if they are not from the police.

“Today we were at this gym that MMA fighters use to train. One of the trainers was concerned that one of them was doping and he asked us to find out who and get them help. Man do they not like being accused of anything. That is the reason for the ice pack. I got shoved against a table and it hit my ribs. 

“John got his arm twisted, and Sherlock was just being a pain like normal so he was hit a few times.” Sherlock huffed from his chair. “Can’t deny what is incredibly true.” Again he huffed. “Don’t pout like a child.” I turned back to Stacy and Emma. “When are you moving?”

“We are aiming for the end of June. That will give me enough time to settle into my job before I have to figure out school for Em.”

“I am sure John can recommend some doctors for you if you want. I can help you find a place to live and help out with whatever you need.”

“Thanks. I would love some recommendations. But I actually have a few more things to do today. I really should get moving again.”

“I will walk you two out.” When we were down the stairs again, I gave her a hug again. “I really did miss you.”

“We missed you to.” I waved good bye and walked back upstairs. I grabbed my beer and chugged it. I grabbed another and laid back on the couch with my ice pack. My left hand was wrapped around Henry’s badge. 

“You okay?” Mary asked. I could feel the tears forming. 

“Fine, if you guys don’t mind I am going to go lay on my bed. I could use a nap.” I stood up and didn’t wait for an answer. I carried the ice pack and my beer with me, but held on to the badge for dear life. 

I laid down on the bed and held up the piece of metal. I flashed back to Henry’s face when he first got it. He was so proud of himself and couldn’t stop smiling. The rest of the day he would talk about it and tease me. He really had been my best friend. 

I set down the bottle and held the badge close to my chest. I curled in on it and started crying. I felt the movement of the mattress and just rolled over to curl into Sherlock’s chest. He didn’t speak, he just let me grieve. 

 

I fell asleep from pure exhaustion and woke up some time later. I saw that it was dark out and Sherlock had taken off my boots for me. For a man who had no idea what to do with his emotions sometimes, he did really well at the little things. 

I was still holding the badge and before I got up I put it in my nightstand. I stood and exited my room to find Sherlock playing his violin. “What time is it?”

“About four in the morning. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I understand that. Want to play something?” A small nod later and I was getting out my acoustic. I sat in his chair and plucked out a few notes. Sherlock knew what I wanted to play and he began to play. It was the lullaby that I played on the first night I was there. I had played it enough that Sherlock had learned the violin part to it to spend a little more time with me. 

The notes washed over me and I smiled. I imagined Henry singing to Emma as I played. She would try to fight nodding off just to hear more of the song. I don’t think she had ever made it to the end. 

The song drew to a close and Sherlock set down his violin. He sat in John’s chair and held out his hands to me. I set aside my guitar and took his hands. “How are you now?”

“I feel a little cried out. I really needed to do that. I know Henry would have wanted me to have his old shield, but I left before I got it. I never got a piece of him to keep with me. Now that I do? I feel more connected to him again. Just like when you gave me the keychain. It is a piece of him, to carry with me.”

“I am glad you are better. I wasn’t sure how to react to them being here since I knew they were part of the reason you left home. I want you to be happy and safe.”

“I love you to Sherlock.” He smiled and looked down at our hands. 

“Mycroft asked me to take a case.”

“Okay, what is it about?”

“I can’t say. He only wants me on it and I begged him to at least let you come with, but he refused. He had to twist arms enough to get me on the case. I am only telling you because I leave this evening.”

My heart sank. I had not really gone a day without seeing him. This was going to be interesting. 

He left that night and I kissed him good bye. He promised that he would be back in a week at the latest and got in the cab. I tried to occupy my time without him, but it got increasingly difficult. I would travel to the range and unload more clips than ever before, and help Stacy out while she was still in town. 

I was trying to hold myself together since I was apart from the man that I loved. I had never felt like this before. It would have been different if I knew where he was and if he was okay. 

I was surviving until Mycroft came into the flat one afternoon. One look at him and I knew something was wrong with Sherlock. “They took him. He is the prisoner of a gang in Ireland.”

“You idiot! How could you let that happen! He went without me because of you!”

“That is why I am here. I need you to get him back.”

“I am only doing this for him. I would watch your step from now on because I am on a fucking war path.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft you should have let her go with!   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	10. War Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Shiloh's mission to save Sherlock...

I packed my bag and went straight for the airport. I left a note for John explaining what I was doing, but I had to work alone. Having a team was nice, but I didn’t need someone in my way. 

I flew to Dublin and walked with purpose through the airport terminal. A man was holding up a sign with SH on it. I asked him if he was looking for Shiloh Hunter and he smiled. He kept asking me questions as he drove me to the hotel Mycroft had set up for me. 

“What you in town for Miss?”

“Business.”

“American? But you were coming from London?”

“I live in London.” I was hoping by keeping my answers short he would take the hint that I was not in the mood to talk. I chewed on my lip and brought my hands up to my face. I was holding myself, and it brought little comfort. Soon we arrived at the hotel and I got my bag out and went straight for the front desk. “My brother in law called ahead for me. I am supposed to meet my husband here? Could I get the key card for Sherlock Holmes’ room?”

The man behind the counter smiled at me and handed over my card. I walked over to the elevator and leaned against the back wall. I went up to the fifth floor and down the hall. I entered the room and sighed at the sight of his work. I could feel him around me as I took in the papers that were pinned up everywhere. 

His slanted scrawl was everywhere. I put the bag on the bed and sat down at the table. I started to sort through the things there when I found a folded paper with my name on it. 

 

Shiloh,  
If you are reading this I must have gotten in quite a bit of trouble. I wish it weren’t so, because it also means that I broke my promise to you. I have never been a sentimental man, but you have changed my world. 

Mycroft had me come here to retrieve an item of great importance that has surfaced here. A gang here has control of it, and I am going to get it back. Now that you are here? You need to save me and it. I believe in you and I know that you will be able to trace my foot steps and find me. 

Remember Valentine’s? As I held you in my arms that night I finally understood what John has been going on about for the past two years. I want you to know that I will stay strong and hold that thought close to my heart. You are the most important thing in my life and I need you to be strong for me. 

See you soon, Sherlock

 

I could feel a tear brimming. I quickly wiped it away and folded up the letter again. I put it in my bra to keep close and began to search the rest of the table. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. I stood up, my hand instinctively going for my right hip where I had no weapon. 

I looked through the peep hole and saw Mycroft standing there. I opened the door and glared at him. “What?”

“Nice to see you to. I figured I would bring these to you in person.” He held out a bag and I took it. I planted it next to my bag on the bed and opened it. Inside was weaponry. I pulled out the hand guns and hooked them to my belt. I looked further and found two knives and thigh holsters. 

“So glad you deigned your brother important enough to come yourself instead of your henchmen.”

“I know you are angry at me, but he is important to me.”

“If you could leave now, I have to figure out what Sherlock was on to.”

“Fine, good bye Miss Hunter.” He swept out of the room and I turned back to the table. I picked up a few things once I saw the trail and walked over to the walls. I saw the path that he had followed and was thankful that I learned to speak Sherlock. 

The item he was sent to retrieve was a human. She was only fifteen. Her name was classified, but her code name was Faith. “Well Faith, I hope you are worth it.” My phone started to ring and I answered without even thinking. “Hello?”

“Shi, please tell me you are kidding?”

“Sorry John. I am in Dublin, and I am bringing Sherlock home.”

“Please stay safe. I care about you to.” 

“I promise.” We hung up and I googled a few things on my phone. Having a smart phone was nice since it was fast. It took me a few hours and by that time it started to get dark. I picked up the pocket knife and shoved it and my phone in my jacket. 

I walked through the lobby and out on to the street. I looked both ways then hailed a cab. The cabbie drove me as close to the bar as he could and then I walked. It was only a few blocks. He couldn’t get closer since the roads were foot traffic only. 

Inside the bar I looked everyone over and focused on my best bet. I walked up to the bar and ordered a beer, sitting down on a stool. I smiled at him over my shoulder, batting my lashes his direction. Eventually he walked over. 

“What is a pretty thing like you doing drinking alone?” He had quite a heavy accent. 

“I was supposed to meet a friend here but he seems to have stood me up.”

“American. It has been a while since I have heard that accent. You would be from around New York correct?”

“I am, you have a good ear. I came here for a vacation, always wanted to see Europe. I decided to save the best for last.”

“Well, Dublin is quite a fair city. You choose wisely.”

I laughed at him as he winked. It felt like torture to flirt with him. I had never really been a flirt since no one could keep up with me. He sat beside me and held out his hand. “I would be Finn. And you are?”

“I would be Shiloh.” I shook his hand and he brought it up to his lips. I inwardly cringed. “You seem like the type of man who knows how to show a woman a good time.”

“That I am.”

“I heard a rumor that the view from the Howth cliffs is to die for this time of night.”

“I could show you if you really want. I actually have a place out there.”

“Really? That would just make my day.” He paid for my drink even though I hadn’t even touched it and we walked out the door. Outside we walked around the back of the bar and he stopped at a motorcycle. 

“Ever ridden one?”

“My daddy had one when I was a kid.” He held out his helmet and I strapped it on. Once on the bike I held close to his back, hating every moment. We zoomed off and soon we were pulling up to a gate to a house. I could hear the ocean just below the cliffs. 

I pulled off the helmet and shook out my hair. I flashed him a smile and we walked inside. I went immediately for the back window and looked out on the view. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked back and saw him staring down at me. 

“So what do you think?”

“Must be incredible to live with this.”

“It has its moments.” He leaned down and looked to be trying to kiss me. I turned my head and his lips brushed my cheek. “Now honey, you have been flirting all night. Why play coy now?”

“Because I am just not that type of girl.”

“What type of girl are you?”

“I am not the type to just sleep with a man I just met.” I had to laugh inside about how wrong that was. I slept with Sherlock after knowing him for two hours. 

“I bet I can change your mind.” He again tried to kiss me and I shifted my face. “Now don’t be rude.” He turned me to him and held my upper arms. “You are really being cruel.”

“Sorry, just a bit shy.” I shyly smiled at him. He started to kiss my neck and feeling me up. I tried to act into it, but he heard the crinkling of the letter. 

“What is this?” He reached for it and unfolded it. “You are his girl?” His voice was filled with anger. I pulled out my side arms and pointed them at him. “You bitch!”

“Now, don’t be rude. Just give me Sherlock and the girl and I will be on my way.” He looked like he was going to charge me. “I wouldn’t if I were you. I never miss. Now, you can either give me what I want, or you can take one to the groin. It really is your choice.” 

“Like hell! I am not giving you anything.” I heard the sound of someone getting hit. I felt like I was the one getting punched. 

“Fine then.” I looked him dead in the eye and shot him in the forehead and the groin simultaneously. Men came from the stairs to the basement and I fired quickly. They each fell like dominos. One of them must have stayed downstairs since I still heard the sound of the beatings. I walked quickly down the stairs and found there to be two cages. One had Sherlock, and the other whom I assumed to be Faith. 

Two men were in Sherlock’s and beating the shit out of him. I wanted to cry. I fired through the bars and each of them fell. Sherlock looked up and saw me. He couldn’t smile but he sure tried. I holstered my weapons and rushed to him. I got out the knife to cut the rope binding him. 

“Sherlock, can you speak?” He shook his head and rubbed at his wrists. 

“He can’t speak because they made him scream.” The girl had stepped closer. 

“Are you Faith?” She nodded and smiled. She looked banged up and dirty. “Can you help me get him out of here?” She nodded and I stood. I crossed to her door and pulled out my gun. “Cover your ears sweetie.” She quickly did as she was told and I shot at the lock. The second it was broken she rushed to me. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. I just killed several mean men and their friends are going to want blood.” I lead her over to Sherlock who looked like he was about to pass out. “Sherlock, love, please stay with me. I can’t do this without you. Please honey.” He tried to remain conscious and I picked him up to wrap my arm around his waist and his over my shoulder. 

We got up the stairs, and I made sure Faith was following me. “There is a letter over there with the name Shiloh on it, please go get it.” She ran over to Finn and picked up the paper that had just barely avoided being covered in blood. Slowly we made our way outside and to the road. 

I got out my phone and called Mycroft. I told him where we were and he sent a car to come get us. I held Sherlock the entire ride to the hotel. He mostly appeared to be tired but I wouldn’t let him avoid going to the doctor’s this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome!


	11. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hotel, some decisions have to be made about Faith...

Mycroft got us on a plane the next day and we had to stay the night at the hotel. I still wore my side arms and was tending to Sherlock when Faith spoke. “Who are you?”

“I am his girlfriend.” I looked down at Sherlock. He was badly bruised but didn’t seem to have anything broken. I was pretty sure that he at least had a concussion and was extremely tired. 

“But you acted so much like a soldier.”

“I am a police officer.” She nodded and kneeled down on the other side of Sherlock. “How old are you?”

“I am fifteen. What is his name?”

“His name is Sherlock. I am Shiloh.” She looked over his body with reverence. She looked like she was grateful for him. “How long ago did the capture him?”

“About three days? It is hard to tell with no windows. I have been in that one room for about a year.”

“You have an American accent.”

“I am from Seattle. My dad is a soldier. I was kidnapped off the base to use as leverage against my dad’s unit. They probably think I am dead since I was taken into slavery. Finn took a liking to me and they moved me over here. I have been so scared. But then Sherlock came and tried to save me. He took every beating to keep them away from me.”  
She reached out and held his hand. He was dead to the world and was snoring. She giggled. “I haven’t had a reason to laugh in a year.”

“I know that feeling. My partner died four years ago. He was my best friend.” She and I shared a look. It was one of understanding, of people knowing your pain. My phone started to ring and I looked to see who it was. “Excuse me one moment.” She nodded and I walked away from her to answer. “Hello?”

“Shiloh, how is he?”

“Sleeping, even snoring. And Faith is good. She is sitting with Sherlock.”

“Good. I have some bad news.”

“You really suck you know that?”

“I am just going to ignore that. Anyways, I was just talking to American councils and we were trying to locate Faith’s family. Her mother committed suicide after she was taken and her father was shot while overseas. She has no family to go back to. She is an orphan and homeless.”

“Well shit. Can I at least know her real name now?”

“Her real name is Elizabeth Faith James. She is fifteen and has been granted asylum in England.”

“So I am just supposed to bring her home with me tomorrow? Where will she go?”

“For now I am trying to find her a home to go to, but I am not sure how this will end.”

“Let me make a call. I am pretty sure I can help you on that front.” I hung up without waiting for an answer and started dialing. 

“Hello?”

“Thank god Stacy. I am so glad you answered. How are you settling in?”

“Really well. Emma found this park not far away that she just adores. What’s up?”

“I have a request for you. Please hear me out before you say anything. I am in Dublin. I was sent here to rescue a young girl. Sherlock is with me. Anyways, this girl is American and her entire family died. She was kidnapped and in the space of the year since both her parents died. England has granted her asylum so she doesn’t have to go home to deal with everything over there. 

“I am wondering if you would be willing to give her a home. You have Emma, so she won’t be alone. And she is fifteen, so she can do some work around the house. Please, she has nowhere to go, and you and I both know that placing kids with people who are from similar backgrounds is best.”

She was silent for a little bit. I was hoping that Stacy would say yes. Of Elizabeth remained close than I could protect her. She would be close enough that I could help her. “She sounds incredible.”

“With the way she is handling things, she really is. I would be really grateful. I can check up on her this way. My life is just not in the right place for me to take her.”

“Shi, she is welcome here. Emma would benefit from having someone like her around.” I sighed in relief. This was great. 

“Thank you so much Stacy.” I hung up and called Mycroft with the news. He was glad that I found somewhere for her that we could still keep an eye on her. I went back in to the bedroom and saw that she was still holding Sherlock’s hand. “Elizabeth Faith James.”

“That is my full name. Since you know that, then you probably know about my parents. They used that info to torture me.” I saw the sad look in her eyes. 

“I have some good news for you though.”

“Really?”

“My friend Stacy, she now lives in London with her seven year old daughter Emma. England has granted you asylum because America didn’t protect you in the first place and the gang member that held you captive may be dead, but you can still help put the rest of the ones in the UK away. Stacy wants you to come live with her and Emma. They are close friends of mine so I can still be there for you. You will have a stable home and a fresh start.”

She smiled at me and ran over to give me a big hug. “Thank you so much.” I hugged her back and ran a hand over her hair. 

“I have an idea. How about we brush out your hair and then do some shopping? There is no longer a reason for you to stay in those.” She looked up and smiled even bigger. 

“I would love that.”

 

 

I left a note for Sherlock explaining the plan and left with Elizabeth. After I called her by her full first name twice, she said that she prefers to be called Lizzy. I laughed and we continued down the street. 

I still was carrying a gun so we weren’t without protection. By the time we hit a store that had junior clothes we went in. She ran straight for the jeans and the sweatshirts. “You are a girl after my own heart.”

“What do you mean?”

“Normally I wouldn’t be caught dead in a skirt.” She laughed and picked out three pairs to try on. I judged her size and grabbed a few shirts for her. While she was trying those on I grabbed her two new bras and some new underwear. 

She smiled as she came out in the first outfit. It was a pair of jeans and the bright yellow scoop neck. I gave her a thumbs up and she went back to try everything else on. 

Once we got her a few new outfits, we made our way over to shoes. I saw a pair of boots that I just had to have and she grabbed a pair of sandals and a pair of converse. We checked out and she changed into one of her new outfits. The yellow really suited her. 

“How about we go to a salon now for your hair?” She put a hand up to her long blonde hair and ran her hand through it. “You could at least use a trim to keep it healthy.” 

“Very good point. I don’t want to change it too much since it reminds me of my mom.” I nodded and we walked a little farther to find a salon. They trimmed her hair and gave her some layers. She kept playing with it on her way out. 

We made one more stop for some accessories. She found a few necklaces, but wouldn’t go near the bracelets. They reminded her of the cuffs. She got really excited about the things that she could use in her hair. 

We were just about to head to the check out when she got wrapped up in the earrings and I saw a cell phone case. I had an idea. I grabbed one of the cases and we checked out. 

I pulled her along to an electronics store. She was a little confused. “What is going on?”

“I am getting you a phone. I will pay for it until you turn 18 or get a job. That way you have a way to get ahold of someone if you ever find yourself in danger.” She gave me another hug and wouldn’t stop saying thank you. I let her pick the color of the phone and outside I handed her the case. “I figured yellow would be a good fit.”

The case was yellow and white stripes made by Kate Spade. She instantly put it on and turned on the phone. The entire walk back I was playing the role of steering wheel since it would take her a bit to master walking and using her phone at the same time. 

Once we got back to the room Sherlock was stirring. When his eye fluttered open I was met with a smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” I kissed his forehead and smiled down at him.

“Where is Faith?”

“She is on the couch playing on her new phone. The first step in feeling better was to get her some new clothes. I plan on burning the ones we found her in.” He gave out a short laugh. He winced when he thought I wasn’t looking. “I saw that.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You are not going to be able to skip out on the doctor this time.” He glared at me and I went back to the living space and sat next to Lizzy. I helped her figure out her phone and gave her my number along with Sherlock’s and Stacy’s. I showed her some pictures of Emma and she couldn’t wait to have a little sister. 

Sherlock ordered us room service and Lizzy just chowed down. Sherlock ate for me since I wouldn’t let him get up. He complained that he just wanted to sleep, but I won out. 

Eventually we all crashed out and it was a mad dash the next morning to get to the airport in time to catch the flight. Lizzy was playing games on her phone and I was watching out the window while Sherlock dozed. Mycroft met us at the terminal. 

“You must be Elizabeth. I am Mycroft Holmes.”

“I prefer Lizzy.” I had to smile at her attitude towards him. He deserved it. 

“Okay then, Lizzy it is.” 

“Mycroft stop trying to be nice to the kid. You suck at it.”

“Shiloh, your input is not needed right now.”

“Yes it is since you suck at anything that requires emotion. Now I am going to take her to Stacy’s house and you are going to leave me alone for the foreseeable future because of what you did to Sherlock.”

“What?” Sherlock asked.

“He sent you without me and you got the crap beat out of you. I am mad.” I grabbed Lizzy’s hand and we walked out of the building. I hailed a cab and got in. She sat on the outside and it was fun to watch her take in the city that was flashing by. 

When we pulled up to the town house that Stacy was moving into, Lizzy grew panicky. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Trust me. She understands what you are going through. Her husband was my partner. She lost him to.” She nodded and took my hand. I was kind of glad that I left Sherlock at the airport with his brother. I knocked on the door and it was quickly opened. 

“Shiloh!” Emma reached up and gave me a huge hug. 

“Emma, I told you to not open the door for strangers.”

“But it is Shiloh momma. She is no stranger than you.” I had to stifle my laugh. I didn’t want to encourage Emma disrespecting her mom but I knew that I taught her that one. Stacy appeared from the kitchen.

“You and I are going to have a little talk about that one later.” She turned to me and smiled. “You must be Elizabeth. Shiloh texted me last night that you prefer Lizzy though. Welcome. This is now home.”

Lizzy stepped forward slowly and took everything in. I smiled at Stacy and walked around with Lizzy so she knew I was still there. Eventually she was talking with Emma and cracking jokes. Emma just adored her. Stacy came up beside me and pulled me aside. 

“So what exactly happened to her?”

“About a year ago she was taken from Seattle. Her dad’s unit was overseas and he owed some money so they took his only kid. Her mom died shortly after and her dad was shot overseas. Now she is being given asylum because she was rescued in the UK. She may be called to help with cases against the Irish mob.”

Stacy nodded and walked back over to Lizzy. “So what do you think?”

“This is a palace compared to where I have been.”

“Well let me show you to your room. I am sure you will love it.” Lizzy smiled a little bit and started to follow. 

“I am sorry to say this, but I have to go since I have to convince Sherlock to go to the doctor. You have my number.” Lizzy waved and Emma blew a kiss at me. I blew one back and walked back out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Lizzy's Phone Case: http://www.jewelryloveu.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/k/a/kate_spade_iphone_6_case_yellow_strip.jpg


	12. Jealous Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument ends worse than one would hope...

I managed to convince Sherlock to at least have John check him out. John told me that he had been really lucky since nothing was broken. When he heard that he wanted to get right back out on cases. 

“Sherlock, you have to be kidding me. You just got the shit beat out of you for three days!”

“But you heard John. I am fine.”

“Really? Then what about me? I spent an entire week not knowing how you were because your brother is an ass. Then I spent two days trying to follow your trail so I wouldn’t lose you. I had to kill seven people! I am not perfectly fine.” He froze at my words. 

I just glared at him and he remained silent. I grabbed my phone and keys and started out the door. “Where are you going?”

“Out! You really want to know, figure it out genius.” I clomped down the stairs and out the door. I walked down the street and to the nearest pub. It was a smaller building but all I needed was beer. I may work my way up to something stronger. 

I ordered at the bar then sat in a booth in the back. I was about halfway done with that first bottle when a man sat across from me. “I am Liam Hightower. And who might you be?”

“Uninterested.” I rolled my eyes at him. He looked straight and innocent enough. I really wasn’t in the mood to know his life’s story. 

“Oh come on. What type of girl drinks an ale alone on a Wednesday night?”

“One who will make your nose bleed if you try one more pick up line.” I gave him my best smirk and took another sip of my beer. 

“You’re not from around here are you?”

“Congratulations on being able to tell the difference in an American accent.”

“So are you here on holiday? Because I am a really good tour guide.” 

“Nope, I am not.” I downed what was left in the bottle and made to stand to get another. He stood up and when I finally noticed he was directly in front of me. “I said no.”

“And I say you are coming with me.” He pulled out a knife and held it against my waist. “Make a sound and I will gut you.” I decided to play along, and wait for my best chance. Why did I have to be the one with all the crazies hitting on her?

He walked me outside and behind to the alley. The entire time the knife’s blade was pressed against my side. “Now, I don’t really care for women who don’t know how rude they are being.”

“I am sure you hear that a lot.” He shoved me and I tumbled to the ground. “So you are such a wimp that you have to pick on women to feel better?” I got up and faced him as I spoke. 

“Shut up.”

“Make me Liam. I bet you that I am not the only one that turned you down tonight. I am just the one that finally made you mad enough to do something incredibly stupid.” He brought the blade up to my neck and pushed me back against the brick wall. 

“I am not stupid.” I may have stepped too far because he brought the knife down and ran it over my shoulder. I tried to not show him how much it hurt. “You are not the first one to think she better than me. Now you will do as I say, or you will never be free again.” 

I was pushed down the alley and into the trunk of a car. I was grateful that he forgot to take me phone. I took it out and called Sherlock. 

“Hello?” I turned down the volume so Liam couldn’t hear it. “Shi, please I am sorry. Talk to me?”

“Sherlock, I am still mad at you, but I am in a bit of a bind. A man who introduced himself as Liam Hightower cut my shoulder and stuffed me into his trunk. I am not able to tell where we are going. The car is an older model and he has a London accent. He has red hair, blue eyes, and a scar near the jaw line on the left side of his face. He looks to be about thirty years old, and he is scrawny.” 

I tried to get out everything I could remember as quick as I could so he wouldn’t catch me. I was a little late though. I didn’t notice the car stopped and he got out. The trunk opened and he growled in anger at the sight of me on my phone. “You bitch!” 

He yanked the phone away. “Who is this?” He put it on speaker. 

“I would be Sherlock Holmes. And you are?”

“Like I am going to tell you anything. You could tell the police.”

“Well, I would like to at least know what I should call you.” I was proud of Sherlock remembering the tactics I used to get someone to talk to me while on a case. 

“You can call me Liam.”

“Okay Liam, why have you taken Shiloh?”

“So that is her name. I am not going to tell you why, you are just going to have to guess when you find her dead. Say good bye Sherlock.”

“Shiloh I love you.”

“I love you to.” Liam hung up my phone and put it in his back pocket. 

“Now wasn’t that sweet.” He pulled out some metal cuffs and put them on me. He yanked on the chain and pulled me along a short dirt path. There was a small building that looked like an older cabin. 

Inside was musty and he didn’t seem to notice. I was put in a chair and the cuffs were attached between my knees. “You know you are not like the other girls Shiloh.”

“How’s that?” The position was pulling on my shoulder.

“Most of them are a blubbering mess by now. They start pleading and begging for me to not kill them.”

“Well, I know you won’t be able to even come close to killing me.”

“How do you figure?”

“Are you so wrapped up in yourself that you don’t register who you were talking to on the phone? Sherlock Holmes, the great consulting detective. I am DI Shiloh Hunter.” He turned a bit pale. “You really pulled a stupid tonight. You took a cop for a prisoner. Not just any cop though. You took the one dating the only consulting detective. He can solve the most complicated murder faster than you can sing your ABCs.”

He started pacing and mumbling to himself. I could tell he recognized the title of DI. He seemed to be freaking out. I was just hoping that Sherlock worked faster than this guy freaked out. 

 

 

Soon enough I saw the sun’s light start to filter through the dirty windows. Liam was sitting on the floor and trying to figure something out. I was still cuffed to the chair and my shoulder was absolutely killing me. 

I was in a bit of a daze, being very tired. I was startled by what sounded like Greg’s voice. “Liam Hightower! This is the London Police! Come out with your hands up!” Liam shot up off the floor. He was panicking and barely keeping it together. 

“They are going to kill me,” he mumbled. 

“They won’t if you listen to what they are saying. Don’t try to escape.” I tried for reassuring. My phone began ringing, with Sherlock’s ringtone. Liam jumped at the sound and took it out of his back pocket. He put it on speaker and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Liam? We spoke earlier, remember? Sherlock Holmes?”

“Yes, I am guessing you are out there with them?” 

“You would be correct. It seems you have my girlfriend in there with you. She is a DI and her fellow officers are egger to assure her safety.”

“If I come out you will kill me. I have been hiding for three years. You surely would consider it just.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I know that your girlfriend looked like Shiloh. Three years ago she fell out a window of your third story flat. Police blamed you but you would never do something like that to her. Jessica was someone you loved.”

“It was an accident!”

“I believe you Liam. I am sure Jessica knows you would never hurt her. But you have hurt Shiloh, and I would like to know that she is okay. May I speak to her?”

“You are on speaker.” 

“Shiloh?”

“Sherlock, I’m fine.”

“You will be out of there soon Love.” I smiled at the term of endearment. He rarely used it, but he only used it on me. “Please Liam, give my darling back to me.” Liam quickly hung up the phone and put it on the table in the corner of the room. I watched him walk over to me and unlock the cuffs from the chair. 

He had me stand and took out his knife. “You better not try anything. Don’t be stupid.” He held out the blade so it was closer to my skin. The chain on the cuffs was a little longer than the average cuffs, so I used that to my advantage. 

I grabbed his wrist and twisted. I moved my arm to avoid getting nicked and brought him to the floor. I put my knee to his chest and held the knife in my hand. “How about you stop assuming to be the smartest one in the room when you are the farthest from it.” 

The commotion must have spurned the forces outside because they crashed through the door. I could feel the anger in my blood. The man beneath me had insulted my intelligence, and I had always hated those who brought down others that way. 

“Shiloh, you are okay now.” John tried to get through to me. 

“John, that man insulted her mind. That, to her, is the lowest of the low. Haven’t you noticed that I have altered my phrasing since meeting her?”

“That doesn't mean that she should hurt him.” I was barely catching what they were saying because I was focused on Liam. I leaned down closer to his face and brought the knife with me. I pressed it close to his neck and whispered in his ear.

“How does it feel to be taken down by the very thing you have been hunting? To have your life in my hands?” He whimpered and flinched. “Tell the man that makes you his bitch in prison that you like it slow, painful, and until you cry out in pain because he won’t stop.” 

I stood up and handed the knife to Greg. I held out my hands to John who had found the key and walked over to grab my phone from the table. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and looked down on Liam. “Also, tell him I say thank you.” He was being cuffed and dragged out the door. 

“Shiloh?” Sherlock came over to me and beckoned John over to look at my shoulder. 

“It isn’t deep enough to need stitches but it will hurt like hell. You should get it cleaned and bandaged.” I brushed him off and walked out the door. My boots clomped across the hard wood floors and made my presence known. I moved to the ambulance and sat down on the back. 

Quickly I was wrapped up, the wound cleaned. Sherlock was talking to Greg and John was standing near them. It was warm enough to have gone without a jacket and I was glad my leather jacket was safe at home. My jeans and tank top, the usual combo, were covered in dirt and a little bit of dried blood. 

Soon I walked back over to Sherlock and took his hand. He didn't look to me, just held on tightly. Enough to know that I had his comfort and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is safe! Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	13. Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a day off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, was finishing school. I hope I am forgiven and you enjoy.

When we got back to the flat I was still riled up. Sherlock wasn’t letting me out of his sight, and John was getting antsy. I was feeling a bit caged. “Sherlock, I am fine. My arm is bandaged and I am home. I am safe. You don’t have to watch my every move.” 

“He took you away.”

“Just like those ass holes who took you. See my point now?” I glared at him for a moment but broke away. Walking to the bed I changed out of my dirty clothes and laid down on the bed in my bra and panties. Sherlock followed me. 

“I am sorry.” He spoke so softly. I sat up on my elbows and held a hand up behind my ear to mock him. 

“I couldn’t hear you. Could you say that one more time?”

“I am sorry. There you got me to say it twice. I should have been more understanding. We care about each other quite a bit and that makes us each other’s weak point. I love you.”

“I love you to. Never forget that. Just because I get mad or frustrated with you, doesn’t mean that I stop loving you. By this point, I don’t think I could ever stop loving you.” He came over and took off his jacket and shirt. Toeing off his shoes and socks he laid beside me. 

“I want to take a day off tomorrow. Just you and me for a whole day.”

“Why tomorrow?”

“I thought it was women who remembered these things.” I thought a moment. 

“Tomorrow is six months.” I shared a smile with him. 

“We started dating January tenth. Tomorrow is June tenth.”

“I am proud.” I snuggled up to his side and he kissed the crown of my head. I was dozing on the covers when I heard movement by the door. 

“Thank god she is okay.” Mary and John must have been standing in the door. I snuggled closer to Sherlock, and felt a blanket being draped over me. 

“John, get out. She would kick your arse if she were awake. She is only in her underwear.” Mary chuckled a bit and then I didn’t hear anything else. 

When I finally woke up it must have been late afternoon. Sherlock was still holding me in his arms and my shoulder hurt like hell. I groaned in pain, and Sherlock chuckled. “Since I have a problem with drugs I can’t take pain killers, but it sounds like you could use some.”

“No shit Sherlock.” I sat up straighter and got off the bed. I yanked on some clean jean shorts and a t-shirt from the Yard. I padded out to the kitchen and Sherlock followed. John and Mary were sitting at the table talking. 

“Time for your meds?” Mary guessed.

“Would be if I had any. I never went to the doctor. So I don’t have a prescription.” I rolled my shoulder and winced as it pulled the stitches taught. John had been a little off on how deep it was so I had ten stitches. 

“I could write one since I am a practicing doctor.” John smiled. I smiled at him and sighed. 

“If you wouldn’t mind? The ass hole cut muscle. It is more of a deep ache than sharp.” He nodded and took a sip of his tea. 

“Let me look at your arm and change the bandage.” I ended up sitting there for another twenty minutes. Sherlock took pity on me and made me a cup of coffee. Mary placed sandwich in front of me and I ate with my left hand while John poked at me. 

Greg came up the stairs and I waved at him with my mug. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“I am about as good as can be expected. John just got done changing the bandage.” He sat down at the table with me and Sherlock. Sherlock had started another experiment. 

“So, mind giving your statement now? Last time I saw you, you were a little riled up.”

“Smart move old man.” He chuckled and I told him the whole story. By the time I was done my coffee was gone and John texted me that he was able to write out the prescription and would pick it up on his way home from the clinic. Mary went with him and they were having a grand time. 

I stood up and walked over to the living room to pick up my guitar. I sat on the floor and situated my shoulder to play without pain. Sherlock saw me and he picked up his violin. Greg stood by the door way to the stairs and watched us play. 

We just kept going. Not really thinking about it, just listening to the other. At some point Greg left and Sherlock and I just kept on playing. Mary came back with John and they made some pasta dish together. I only stopped to eat. Sherlock sat beside me, keeping an eye on me as the pain killer kicked in. 

I fell asleep quickly that night, again in Sherlock’s arms. It was nice to get back into a normal routine. The next morning I woke up and saw that Sherlock was watching me. “Don’t you know it is creepy to watch people sleep?”

“Couldn’t help myself.” I smiled at him. 

“So, what is the plan for the day?”

“I was thinking we could walk around a bit, have lunch out, and do some shopping.”

“Are you acting human for me?”

“You are so funny. I want today to be great.” I kissed his neck and was rewarded with a shiver running down his body. 

“So how about we start with a shower?” I stood up and pulled on the dressing gown he favored. “I would love it if you could join me.” He moved faster than I have ever seen. 

After our shower, which consisted of lots of laughter, we managed to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and strapless blouse. I felt freer than I had in months. I pulled on some fun socks and a pair of black converse chucks. Sherlock had put on his usual attire but left off the jacket. 

I was fiddling with my hair, putting it in loose pigtail braids, while he rolled up his sleeves. “Are you now the new relaxed Sherlock?”

“I thought I would give it a try. So where shall we go?” 

“How about we go where the wind takes us? I heard that there is an outdoor concert in Regent Park, and there is also the London zoo there.”

“Not the zoo, but the concert has promise.” 

“Fine, buzz kill.” I grabbed my keys and cell. We made our way out the door. I waved down a cab and placed my sunglasses on my face. Sherlock smiled at me and I had to smile back. 

The cab zipped through the city and I watched it go by. Sherlock looked out the other window as he held my hand. Soon the gate to the park came into view and we got out. 

“It is really beautiful out today.” We continued to hold hands as we walked along the sidewalk to the outdoor theater. 

“At least we are getting our vitamin D.”

“Can you try to act like a normal man? Just for today?”

“What, do you want me to make crude remarks about your body and only think about sex?”

“It would be a start. I just mean that you could compliment me, or try to make sexual innuendos. Just don’t hide in your head. We are supposed to be having a day off. It is time to relax.” 

“Fine, I will try. But honestly, I would rather that we spent the entire day eating take away and having sex.” I stopped suddenly and with my grip on his hand, pulled Sherlock to stop with me. 

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because I figured you would want a day out.”

“Well, it seems that you don’t know everything about me. I would love to spend the day with you surrounding me, mind body and soul.” I pulled him close and pressed as flush with his body as I could get without getting arrested. “Now, why don’t we grab another cab, head back home, and rediscover what makes the other scream in pleasure?” 

His breathing became heavier and his heart fluttered against my chest. “That sounds heavenly.” We laughed and raced back down the sidewalk back to the gate. He waved for a cab and it sped off for home as soon as we were fully inside. 

 

 

A few hours later I was lying beside Sherlock and my stomach let out a growl. “Someone is hungry.” Sherlock laughed with me at my words. 

“I was thinking we could order some Chinese and eat it in bed.”

“That sounds like a marvelous idea mister.” He reached for his phone and called the spot we used frequently. 

“This is Sherlock Holmes, and I would like our usual order minus the orange chicken.” John usually ordered the orange chicken. Sherlock stood up once he hung up and pulled on his pants. 

“I know you have to leave to go get the food, but it seems like a crime to cover your perfection up.” He just looked at me. “What? Don’t you believe me?” I gathered up the sheet around myself and got up on my knees. I moved over to him and held up my hand to caress his cheek. “Sherlock, you are not just brilliant. You are incredibly sexy. I am not just sleeping with you, even dating you because you can see the world like me. 

“Your body is like a roman statue. Alabaster skin that is beyond beautiful. And before you start complaining about your scars, they only serve to make you unique and strong. Your past, only makes me sure that you can persevere and stay strong. Everything you have been through proves to me that you are worth it. You may not be the perfect man, but you are perfect for me.”

He leaned into my hand and smiled at me. I quickly kissed him and whispered I love you in his ear. He finished getting dressed and he went out the door to get our food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	14. Time of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major changes for our couple

We spent the rest of the day in bed and lounging around. John came back from his shift and called out for us to be a little less enthusiastic. By the time dinner rolled around, I was ready for some food again. I pulled on Sherlock’s shirt and a pair of shorts then made my way out to the kitchen. 

“Did you two spend the entire day in bed?” John asked. 

“What’s it to ya?”

“I thought you have been living in London for a few years.”

“You can take the girl out of New York, but you can’t take the New York out of the girl. Plus I have been talking to my sister a lot lately and it makes the accent thicker.”

“So, answer the question.”

“Do you really want to know what your flat mate and his girlfriend got up to behind closed doors?” John just blushed. “See you really are pulling a stupid tonight.”

“Great to see you back to your old self.”

“Would you rather I went back to angry Shiloh?” 

“Not really. Anyways, what were you two thinking for dinner?”

“Food? I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Well I heard a rumor that you can make some incredible pizza. And it would make me incredibly happy if you could…”

“You want me to make dinner?”

“If you could?” I gave him a look and he at least had the decency to look sheepish. I turned to the counter and started to look through the cabinets. The ingredients were scattered about and it took a bit to grab them all. By the time I had them all gathered Sherlock had wrapped himself up in our bed sheet and sat down at the table. 

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked. 

“I am making dinner since John can’t seem to make his way round to actually asking me. I was thinking New York style pizza. What you think?” 

“I think after today, I would eat anything.”

“Shiloh, how did you do that? He is now eating and sleeping like a normal person.” 

“Sex, and lots of it,” I spoke candidly. Sherlock just shrugged and shifted the sheet. John sat down and I started to mix together the dough. 

“What do you guys want on your pizza?”

“Pepperoni and sausage sounds great.” I nodded and continued to mix things up. Soon the dough was ready and I started to knead it. 

“Do you guys want one big pizza, or individuals?”

“One big one.” 

The pizza was done and in the oven and I was reaching into the cupboard for a few wine glasses. “John, where is Mary tonight?”

“She is visiting her mom this week.” I poured three glasses of wine and after placing them in front of the boys, I hopped up on the counter to wait for the pizza to finish. “I promised her that I wouldn’t get shot, stabbed, or maimed.” He ticked off the different things as he spoke. I had to laugh. 

“That is going to be a hard to keep promise, considering how the past few days have gone.”

“Which is why she really didn’t want to leave.”

“Got to admire a woman who is really concerned for how many times her boyfriend does stupid things.” I took a sip of my wine and smiled at them. 

“You do it to.”

“I am trained, and don’t go the whole military route. I can and will pull the whole I am smarter card. I know how much you hate it. I am in the same boat as Mary sometimes. Sherlock here is no better.”

“I am at least as smart as you.” 

“Says the man wrapped in a bed sheet.” I waved my hand at him. All he did was smile. 

“It seemed like you liked the bed sheet a little bit ago.”

“Oh bite me.” He chomped his teeth together. I stuck my tongue out at him. 

“You two bicker like an old married couple.”

“Who knows? Some day we might be.”

“Maybe sooner rather than later?” Sherlock asked. I looked up at him with what I imagine was pure surprise. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I have been thinking about our future since last night. I didn’t like not having you here with me, and that week was torture.”

“That is because you were tortured!” Sherlock stood up and grabbed my hand. With the other hand he moved the sheet and it dropped to the floor. John was going to yell until we saw that Sherlock was wearing his pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. 

“You are pretty perfect to me. I have spent my entire life thinking that I was an outcast, and at sometimes a lost cause. You have managed to make my life happy and gave me someone who completely understands me. I couldn’t see the light back then, but I met John, and you. I know that this is supposed to be a flowery speech, but I don’t know any other way then to tell the truth.

“But I know exactly how much you appreciate someone speaking their mind. I value the same things. You are inspiring to me. You have been more normal than I ever could hope for. I want you to have it all.” He sank down to one knee. I moved my hands around my abdomen. “Shiloh Elizabeth Hunter, you are incredible, and I have been honored to be your boyfriend. Would your honor me even more by becoming my wife?” 

I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t speak so I just nodded over and over again. Sherlock stood up and I wrapped my arms around him. John was grinning and patted Sherlock on his back. 

I pulled back and held out my hand. Sherlock opened the box, and took the ring out. I looked at it as he slid it on my finger. There was another portion still in the box. “What’s that?”

“That would be your wedding ring. I thought you would appreciate a puzzle ring.” I took it out of the box and moved the leaves on the slim band. 

“So for now, I will wear this portion of it, and when we say I do, I will get the rest of it.”

“Exactly.” I brought my hands up to hold his face. I brought his face up to mine and kissed him deeply. 

“So, the pizza is almost ready I hope?” John’s face showed just how uncomfortable he was. 

“Yeah John, should be done in just a moment.” 

 

 

About three months later we were a week from our wedding and Sherlock was dragging his feet on the way to the jewelers. “We need to pick it out today or we won’t have them for the ceremony. Now stop whining and play nice.”

We got out of cab and I pulled him along. Inside I looked around quickly to find the counter that we needed. Once I located it I made my way over to it and Sherlock followed. “Can I help you find something?” A bright blonde lady spoke through her smile. 

“My fiancé here needs his wedding band. We are getting married in a week.”

“Well we can help you with that right here. What type of band are you looking for?” I looked at Sherlock and he just stared at me.

“Fine you child. He likes simple things, that won’t get in the way of him doing experiments. Easy to clean, and not very cumbersome. I am choosing platinum because it is durable and matches my band. And if he says a word contrary, I will shoot him. No complaints, since you didn’t speak up.” 

I shot him a glare and the lady across the counter gave us a funny look but pulled out the appropriate trays. Sherlock just continued to look at me. “You get to choose from what is on top of the case. No wavering, and if you do, I will make good on my promise.” With that Sherlock turned to the counter. “Are you trying to glare the rings into submission? Or are you trying to get them to choose themselves?” 

“I want to choose the right one. So shush.” I was a little affronted. 

“Okay then.” A few minutes passed and he started to touch them. He gravitated to one that seemed perfect. The brushed look of the platinum was going to look amazing on him. 

“This one. It is exactly perfect.” I kissed his cheek.

“Now was that so horrible? I swear that you are such a big baby sometimes.” With an eye roll, Sherlock pulled out his credit card. Soon enough we had everything taken care of and we walked out the door. “So, sorry to tell you that was not the worst thing of the day.”

“Really?”

“We are one week away from our wedding. My parents are in town.” He turned to me in the cab with a bit of fear in his eyes. “I promise that they will love you.” 

“You are such a horrible liar.”

“Only because you are a brilliant man and can see that. Most believe me.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” We pulled up to the flat and Sherlock got out as slowly as he could. 

“Come on you big baby.” I yanked on his hand and pulled him into the building. Mrs. Hudson’s voice came from upstairs and she sounded very cheery. I was a bit scared myself to go up there. I pulled on Sherlock’s hand and pulled him to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. “Look, they are great people but just don’t go spouting everything you see.”

“You are scared to see them again. Honey, you are their child.”

“I haven’t even seen them since they said I was crazy to move here. They were so angry, and being the oldest child makes it harder. My little sister is up there with them and she might be great, and a fan of yours, but my parents are a different problem altogether.”

“Now you need to listen to me. You are incredible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but if that means that you have to leave your family? I do not want to be the one that stands in between you and your family.” I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. 

“Now you need to listen to me. I don’t want you to run because they are who they are. You mean so much to me and I don’t want to let you go. I will though, if that means less pain and more happiness for you.” 

“Together then.” We walked up the stairs, hand in hand. The second I came into view, my mother rounded on me.

“Shiloh, it really is a shame that it takes you getting hitched to actually call us.” 

“I call you at least once a week mom. You are the one who refuses to come and see me here.” 

“You moved here. I told you that it was crazy.”

“And how did that turn out for me? I have an amazing job, a home, and friends. I have a man who loves me and understands me. Staying home? I would have nothing but people who hated me! I am not going to stand here and let you tell me that I was stupid. 

“Sherlock loves me! He has proven it by saving my life. I help people here. I have saved people’s lives. I am happy. How come that is so hard to understand? I am fucking happy!”

“How dare you yell at your mother? You know better than to swear at me.” My father and sister both looked away and were trying to hide their emotions. 

“I am almost 30 years old! You have no control over me. I do not live with you, you do nothing to support me financially either. I am an independent woman who no longer needs her mommy to kiss it make it better. You can’t handle that I am perfectly fine without you! 

“I asked you to come here because you are my mother. My entire life you were there to be my savior. Shiloh is too smart for her own good, mommy make it better. Shiloh can’t figure out why the adults hate her talking, mommy make it better. Shiloh can’t shake the guilt of not being able to save the one person who only saw the good in her, mommy make it better. 

“I don’t need you to make it better any more. I am making a huge difference here. I will not just stand by and let you berate me. I am going to stop you before you get on a roll and go after my friends. You dare go after Sherlock, and I will not be responsible for my actions. 

“Now, change your outlook, or you can just bloody fuck off! You may be my mother, but that does not give you the license to correct every little thing in my life that you perceive to be wrong or bad. I don’t care what you think about me or my life here. I will not have your ruin what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Understand?”

Everyone’s eyes were on me. I couldn’t take my eyes away from her. She looked so ashamed. She had been angry at me ever since I had decided to move away. She looked like she was going to speak. “Unless the next few words out of your mouth are I’m sorry, or I am leaving, you will remain silent.” 

“I am sorry. I was upset when you left. I could see the pain. I just wanted to fix it as you pointed out. I thought that the only way to fix it was to make you come home. I want to give it a go. Please let me try.” I looked her over again. I had never read her, or any of my family, but I needed to know. 

“You are full of it. But I am willing to just let it be if you keep your mouth shut about your opinions of me.I don't live on the same continent as you. I want this to be a happy memory to tell my children about.” I could feel Sherlock tense up beside me. “We will talk about that later Sherlock.” 

Everyone shifted and I took a deep breath. “Now, since we got that out of the way since as New Yorkers that is just what we do. Sherlock Holmes this is my parents Theo and Kelly Hunter, and my younger sister Rachel. Family, this is my fiancé Sherlock Holmes, his best friend/man John Watson, and our land lady Mrs. Hudson. You will meet Sherlock’s parents at the wedding.”

“Have you even met them yet?”

“Rachel that is not your business.” Rachel rolled her eyes at me and sat down on the couch. “Now that I have introduced you all, let’s move on.”

 

A week down the line Rachel was helping me get my dress on while John was making sure Sherlock didn’t pass out from pure panic. I was told after the fact of course. 

“He really is something,” Rachel said.

“Who?”

“Your soon to be husband. He is hot, and smart? Great combo Shi.”

“That is just icing on the cake. He is like me. And let me just say that I am glad he chose the best hotel room available because he can make my body sing.”

“Damn, I wish I was getting some like that.”

“What happened to Kevin?”

“I told him that I was going to your wedding and the whole thing went downhill.”

“I told you that he only wanted sex from you. Plus he wasn’t even that good at it.” 

“It may be your wedding day, but I am not in the mood to hear I told you so’s.” I smiled at her and she handed me my flowers. “You ready for the rest of your life to begin?”

“I couldn’t be more ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! I am really thinking about making a second in this series, but something else is drawing my attention. So TTFN. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Sherlock's Ring: http://mensweddingbandshq.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/8MM-Tungsten-Carbide-Mens-Wedding-Band-Ring-in-Comfort-Fit-and-Matte-Finish.jpg
> 
> Shiloh's Ring: https://img0.etsystatic.com/015/0/6563318/il_214x170.455297596_iun9.jpg


End file.
